


Just Another Emo Trinity Group Chat AU

by MyChemicalGeeNote



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Frerard, Group chat, Multi, Ryden, lowkey joshler tbh, petekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 16,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalGeeNote/pseuds/MyChemicalGeeNote
Summary: The guys make a group chat and.... madness ensues.I know I don't have a proper update schedule, and I'm really sorry, but some days I just don't have the motivation to write this. I'll try and update at least twice a month/every other week, but if I don't, just please be patient with me. I'm trying my best.Thank you!





	1. what the fuck bren

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Group Chat AU That Nobody Asked For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232398) by [Reddxn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddxn/pseuds/Reddxn). 



> Yeah, yeah, I know there's like 50 of these, but I like them so shut the fuck up.  
> This is pretty shit but hey its sort of funny so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**_GayWay_ ** _has added_ **_Unicorn_ ** _,_ **_Frnk_ ** _,_ **_RyRo_ ** _,_ **_Breadbin_ ** _, and_ **_Tricky_ ** _to_ **_Squad_ ** _!_

 

**GayWay:** hello friends

**Frnk:** gerard no one says squad

**GayWay:** I say it

**Unicorn:** ur the only one

**GayWay:** no im not

**Breadbin:** yea you are

**RyRo:** brendon dont lie you said squad like 6 times yesterday wtf

**Tricky:** Busted.

**Breadbin:** r00d

 

**_Breadbin_ ** _has changed_ **_RyRo_ ** _’s name to_ **_MilkBoi_ ** _!_

 

**MilkBoi:** fuck you

**Breadbin:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Unicorn:** What the fuck bren

**Tricky:** What’s even happening?

**MilkBoi:** brendons being a dick

**Tricky:** When is he not?

**Breadbin:**...ouch

**Frnk:** damn trick

**GayWay:** brendon do u need some ice

**Breadbin:** fuck you

**Frnk:** thats my job

**Unicorn:** nope nope nope

**GayWay:** guys mikey is yelling at me help

**Unicorn:** gerard add pete

**GayWay:** do it urself

 

**_Unicorn_ ** _has added_ **_Peet_ ** _to_ **_Squad_ ** _!_

 

**Peet:** hello mikeyway

**Peet:** Hello everyone else

**Unicorn:** hiiii

**GayWay:** hello pete

**Peet:** hi

**Tricky:** Why weren't you in science? Me and Mikey were looking for you

**Peet:** bc i skipped like the little shit i am

**Unicorn:** dammit why didnt you tell me i wouldve skipped with you

**Peet:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Unicorn:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**GayWay:** AW HELL NO

 

**_GayWay_ ** _has removed_ **_Peet_ ** _from_ **_Squad_ ** _!_

 

**GayWay:** YOU WILL STAY A PURE VIRGIN FOREVER MIKEY 

**Unicorn:** gerard you fucking dick add my boyfriend back

**Unicorn:** And who said i was a virgin

**GayWay:** OH MY GOD

**GayWay:** MIKEY WHAT THE FUCK YOUR A CHILD

**Breadbin:** holY SHIT

**Frnk:** lol brendon you owe me five bucks

**Breadbin:** fUCK

**Unicorn:** did you bet money on the fact that me and pete fucked

**Breadbin:** yes

**Frnk:** yes

**Unicorn:** yall are weird as fuck

**MilkBoi:** yALL

**Unicorn:** shut the fuck up ross

 

**_Unicorn_ ** _has added_ **_Peet_ ** _to_ **_Squad_ ** _!_

 

**Peet:** thnks love <3

**Unicorn:** np <3

**Breadbin:** awwwwwww nicknames already

**Unicorn:** shut the fuck up bread

**Breadbin:** r00d

**Tricky:** I ship it

**Peet:** wut

**Tricky:** what? You two are SO cute together!

**Breadbin:** OTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTP

**RyRo:** what the fuck bren


	2. lol

**Peet:** ok the chat name needs to change

 

**_Peet_ ** _ has changed the chat name to  _ **_The Best Fucking Group Chat Ever_ ** _! _

 

**Tricky:** why

**MilkBoi:** pete no

**Peet:** wtf does milk boi even mean

**Peet:** ...ryan?

**MilkBoi:** uhhhhh

**Peet:** brendon…?

 

**_Breadbin_ ** _ has left  _ **_The Best Fucking Group Chat Ever_ **

 

**Peet:** aw hell no

**Peet:** Get yo ass back here bitch

 

**_Peet_ ** _ has added  _ **_Breadbin_ ** _ to  _ **_The Best Fucking Group Chat Ever_ **

 

**Peet:** explain.

**Tricky:** I kind of want to know but its brendon so im kind of scared

**Breadbin:** hahahahaha

**Breadbin:** Id rather not

**Frnk:** you dont want to know

**Frnk:** Trust me

**Peet:** whoa what the hell where did you come from

**Frnk:** i was lurking

**Tricky:** where is everyone else?

**Frnk:** mikey is asleep and gerard is doing the art so hes not paying attention to this

**MilkBoi:** wait how do you know?

**Frnk:** bc im at there house???

**Frnk:** I spent the night

**Breadbin:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Frnk:** NO

**Tricky:** get that face out of here you disgusting freak

**GayWay:** im gerard and im a dick who draws a shit ton and drinks way to much coffee

**Frnk:** mikey get of his phone

**GayWay:** …

**GayWay:** This is gerard not mikey idk what youre talking about

**Frnk:** look up dumb ass

**Unicorn:** o fuck

**Breadbin:** were frank and gee fucking last night

**MilkBoi:** bren plz

**MilkBoi:** Do not

**Tricky:** oh god i dont want to know

**Frnk:** I SAID NO SHUT UP

**Unicorn:** yes

**Unicorn:** It was very loud

**Unicorn:** I am now scarred for life

**Unicorn:** Please send help

**Tricky:** dear god please nO

**Tricky:** brENDOn whY

**Peet:** my poor bby

**Peet:** Its ok mikey

**Peet:** Ill protec u

**Unicorn:** O-o

**Unicorn:** Pete im scared

**Unicorn:** I never want to hear those noises again

**Breadbin:** RYAN YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS PAY UP MOTHERFUCKER

**MilkBoi:** FUCK YOU

**Breadbin:** HAHAHAHAH im coming over you better have my money ready bitch

**MilkBoi:** shit shit shit okay

**Peet:** frank gerard youve scarred mikey how do you feel now

**Frnk:** lol idc

**Unicorn:** :((((

**Peet:** LOOK AT WHAT YOUVE DONE YOU TWO

**Peet:** LOOK AT WHAT YOUVE DONE TO HIM

**Tricky:** i dont even know how to feel right now

**Tricky:** Other than disgusted

**Frnk:** lol

**MilkBoi:** frank i swear to god if you say lol one more time ill shove your phone down your throat

**Frnk:** Lol

**MilkBoi:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	3. Gerard did the art

**Unicorn:** Guys help gerard has been doing the art for like 3 hours

**Unicorn:** He hasnt left his room should i be worried

**Tricky:** is he ok???

**Frnk:** i just checked on him hes fine hes just finishing the art

**MilkBoi:** is he ever gonna come back

**Unicorn:** idk maybe

**GayWay:** HELLO FRIENDS I AM ALIVE I DID THE ART

**Breadbin:** GOOD JOB

**Breadbin:** GERARD DID THE ART

 

**_Breadbin_ ** _ has changed  _ **_GayWay’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_ARTIST_ ** _! _

 

**Tricky:** can we see? :D

**ARTIST:** yes

 

**_ARTIST_ ** _ has sent a photo to  _ **_The Best Fucking Group Chat Ever_ ** _! _

 

**MilkBoi:** that looks awesome

**Breadbin:** dude thats fuckin amazing

**Unicorn:** am i the one you shot

**ARTIST:** yes

**Unicorn:** :(

**Peet:** dont hurt my mikey

**Unicorn:** :)

**Unicorn:** Thanks pete

**Breadbin:** AWWWWWW

**Tricky:** you two are so cute im gonna cry

**Frnk:** mikey is blushing

**Unicorn:** NO IM NOT

**ARTIST:** yes he is

**Unicorn:** shut your whore mouth gee

**Breadbin:** so gerard

**Breadbin:** How was last night ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**ARTIST:** ??????!!!????

**Unicorn:** gee dont fucking lie i could hear you two from my room you disgusting fucks

**Tricky:** oh dear

**ARTIST:** sucks for you we had fun

**Unicorn:** fuck you

**Frnk:** thats my job 

**Unicorn:** screEEEEEEEEEEE

**Unicorn:** I hate you both

**Peet:** poor mikey

**Breadbin:** GUIHFWJRIVJDYHIFTGU I SHIP IT

**MilkBoi:** thanks you guys killed him so i didnt have to

**Frnk:** np

**Breadbin:** r00d

**MilkBoi:** yeah ok idgaf 

**Breadbin:** ryyyyy :((((

**Tricky:** ryan apologize

**MilkBoi:** UGH fine

**MilkBoi:** Sorry bren

**Breadbin:** its ok

**Peet:** mikeyyyy

**Unicorn:** peteeee

**Peet:** im bored

**Unicorn:** ok??

**Peet:** come overrrr 

**Peet:** ;)

**Unicorn:** omw

**ARTIST:** HELL NO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE

**Unicorn:** lol no bye bitch

**ARTIST:** MIKEY YOU LITTLE SHIT

**ARTIST:** dont you DARE corrupt my baby brother Wentz.

**Peet:** lol ok

**Breadbin:** have fun ;) remember to use protection!

**MilkBoi:** brendoN NO

**Tricky:** why am i in this chat

**Tricky:** Oh wait its so i cAN MOTHER YOU IDIOTS

**Frnk:** yeah but you love us

**Tricky:** yeah ok i do

 

**_Frnk_ ** _ changed  _ **_Tricky’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Mom_ ** _! _

  
**Mom:** sigh


	4. a shit ton of petekey bc fuck you

**_Peet_ ** _ has sent a photo to  _ **_The Best Fucking Group Chat Ever_ **

 

**Peet:** look at my precious boyfriend

**Peet:** Hes so cute when hes asleep

**ARTIST:** ok normally id be pissed bc that is my baby brother but that is sweet and adorable so i cant be too mad

**Breadbin:** AWWWWWW RYAN WHY ARENT WE LIKE THAT

**MilkBoi:** bc

**Breadbin:** :(

**Trick:** thats adorable

**Frnk:** dawww

**Peet:** hes laying on me and i need to move but i dont wanna wake him up what do i do

**Frnk:** slide out from under him

**Peet:** i cant

**Peet:** Hes too heavy

**ARTIST:** did i tell u about the time he fell asleep on the steps

**ARTIST:** Like legit just passed out on the steps

**Peet:** that sounds like him tbh

**Breadbin:** yeah

**Peet:** o shit hes awake

**Peet:** This dork he cant find his glasses

**Peet:** So cute

**Unicorn:** thanks sweetie you didnt even try and help

**Unicorn:** They were on your goddamn dresser the whole time

**Peet:** u were too cute just stumbling around my room

 

**_Peet_ ** _ changed  _ **_Unicorn’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_cute dork_ ** _! _

 

**Peet:** I also may have videotaped it

**cute dork:** shut the fuck up and get me coffee

**Peet:** ok <3

**ARTIST:** aww

**Frnk:** did you guys fuck

**mom:** FRANK!

**Breadbin:** yea did u

**MilkBoi:** BreNDON NO

**ARTIST:** please do not

**cute dork:** youll never know

**Peet:** yes

**ARTIST:** MICHAEL JAMES WAY

**cute dork:** o shit

**Peet:** is he gonna kill me

**cute dork:** yeah probably

**mom:** …..run

**Peet:** BYE!

**cute dork:** lol bye

**ARTIST:** MIKEY YOU ARE A CHILD YOU SHOULD NOT BE HAVING THE SEX

**cute dork:** GERARD LEAVE ME ALONE

**cute dork:** I CAN HAVE THE SEX IF I WANT TOO 

**cute dork:** FUCK OFF

**ARTIST:** NOT UNTIL YOURE EIGHTEEN 

**cute dork:** fuck

**cute dork:** Off

**cute dork:** You

**cute dork:** dick

**Frnk:** gee i think hes fine

**Frnk:** He can fuck pete if i wants too

**ARTIST:** whfihfiehfowejfowjfow >:(

**ARTIST:** fine

**ARTIST:** But PETE

**ARTIST:** I swear to god

**ARTIST:** if you hurt him 

**ARTIST:** i will rip your dick off

**Peet:** yes sir

**Breadbin:** kinky 

**Breadbin:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**MilkBoi:** brendon no

**mom:** im kinkshaming you

**Peet:** nO KINKS IN MY GOOD CHRISTIAN CHAT

**cute dork:** pete this is the farthest thing from a good christian chat

**Frnk:** yeah lol

**ARTIST:** i am the gayest gay to ever gay i would be banned from a good christian chat

**cute dork:** we know

**cute dork:** Believe me 

**cute dork:** we know


	5. New Friends

**Breadbin:** can i add some people they cool

**mom:** yeah sure

**ARTIST:** ok

**MilkBoi:** who?

**Frnk:** y are you even asking us

**cute dork:** pete said to tell them i said hi bc the dUMBASS didnt plug his phone last night in and now its dead and he cant find his charger

**cute dork:** only bc mikey made me go to bed and wouldnt let me get up to plug it in

**cute dork:** He has stolen mine

 

**_Breadbin_ ** _ added  _ **_SpookyJim_ ** _ and  _ **_Blurryface_ ** _ to  _ **_The Best Fucking Group Chat Ever_ **

 

**Breadbin:** Welcome to THE BEST FUCKING GROUP CHAT EVER

**MilkBoi:** (its not that great)

**Breadbin:** shut up GEORGE

**MilkBoi:** fUCK OFF   
  


**_Peet_ ** _ changed  _ **_MilkBoi_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_George_ **

 

**George:** fuck you wentz

**cute dork:** thats my job

**Peet:** ;)

**ARTIST:** *squints angrily* 

**cute dork:** gerard go away

**mom:** guys stop youre scaring them

**SpookyJim:** hey im josh

**Blurryface:** hello im tyler

**mom:** josh are you the kid who backflipped off their desk and left the room yesterday in math?

**SpookyJim:** yes

**Blurryface:** that was sick dude

**mom:** youre good

**SpookyJim:** thanks

**cute dork:** can i just ask

**cute dork:** Tyler arent you the kid who got up and just layed on the floor for half the class in history?

**Blurryface:** yea

**ARTIST:** are you ok

**Blurryface:** im good 

**SpookyJim:** ty show then your song lyricsssss

**SpookyJim:** There rlly good

**Peet:** WHATS UP BITCHES IM BACK

**Peet:** Oh hello new people

**Peet:** It is I

**Peet:** Peter Wentz

**cute dork:** finally i can have my phone to myself 

**George:** hi pete

**George:** Also @josh and tyler i write some too

**George:** So does pete

**Peet:** 11:30 WHOO IM STARVING

**Frnk:** its almost lunch whooo

**ARTIST:** heyyy you guys should join us

**Breadbin:** YEA

**mom:** we usually sit in the far right corner

**mom:** Youll probably see frank and gerard sucking face

**Frnk:** r00d

**SpookyJim:** see you guys then!


	6. Operation Joshler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves real life, just so it makes more sense.  
> -MyChemicalGeeNote

Mikey ran over to where his friends were sitting, waving at them. 

“Hey Mikeyway!” Pete called, standing up. Mikey sat down next to him, glancing over his shoulder. “Where are the others?” Pete asked.

“Dunno. Patrick said he had to grab something from his bag, and Frank and Gerard are probably fucking somewhere.” Mikey frowned. Pete nodded solemnly before the two of into giggles.

“Honestly how old are you both?” Ryan chided. “Twelve?” 

“Out of ten!” Pete winked at the other boy. Ryan mimicked gagging before turning his attention back to what Tyler was explaining to him. Mikey turned around to see if anyone else was coming, and was greeted with the sight of a very disheveled Frank and Gerard.

“You two are disgusting.” Mikey groaned. Frank laughed. 

“Sorry not sorry!” he put his arm around Gee, making him blush.

“Stop fucking my brother.”

“Nah.” Gerard had sat down and was talking with Josh about something. Mikey thought he heard the word ‘aliens’ but couldn't be bothered to pay more attention. Brendon had brought a box of Pockys, and Gerard and Frank were trying to share one.

“Stop eating the whole thing Frankie!”

“Eat it faster im hungry.”

“Gimme so - BRENDON ARE YOU FILMING THIS!?” Gee complained. Brendon laughed from behind his phone.

“Nooooo.”

“Fuck you.” Frank flipped off before chomping down on the Pocky, despite Gee’s protests. Pete nudged Mikey, pointing at his phone.

 

_ Private message from  _ **_Peet_ ** _! _

 

**Peet:** do you think josh and tyler are dating

**cute dork:** idk maybe

**Peet:** we should find out

**cute dork:** hell yea

**Peet:** whats their ship name

**cute dork:** joshler?

**Peet:** yeAH

**Peet:** I ship it

**cute dork:** same

**Peet:** brb gimme a sec

 

Mikey looked up at Pete, who was grinning stupidly. Mikey smirked. Pete was weird, but he loved him.

 

**_Peet_ ** _ has added  _ **_cute dork, mom, ARTIST, Frnk, George_ ** _ and  _ **_Breadbin_ ** _ to  _ **_Operation Joshler_ ** _! _

 

**mom:** what even is joshler

**George:** ^^

**Peet:** josh and tylers ship name

**cute dork:** what he said

**Frnk:** nice

**George:** what

**Breadbin:** SEE RYAN IM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO SHIPS IT

**George:** yeah but pete is weird so it doesnt count

**Peet:** hey!

**cute dork:** pete babe i love you but ryan is right youre weird as fuck

**Peet:** :(

**cute dork:** <3

**ARTIST:** awww my baby brother is in love

**cute dork:** gerard shut the fuck up

**ARTIST:** r00d

**Frnk:** milky be nice

**Frnk:** Fuck i meant mikey

**cute dork:** MY NAMES NOT FUCKING MILKY WAY FRANK

**Frnk:** I FUCKED UP IM SORRY

**Peet:** love you milky

**cute dork:** fuck off

 

**_ARTIST_ ** _ has changed  _ **_cute dork’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_MilkyWay_ **

 

**ARTIST:** better

**MilkyWay:** fuck you

**Frnk:** thats my job

**MilkyWay:** nope

**MilkyWay:** Bye

 

**_MilkyWay_ ** _ has left  _ **_Operation Joshler_ **

 

**_Peet_ ** _ has added  _ **_MilkyWay_ ** _ to  _ **_Operation Joshler_ **

 

**Peet:** dont leave meeee

**MilkyWay:** fine

**Peet:** ANYWAYS

**Peet:** We need to get josh and tyler to date

**ARTIST:** i thought they were

**Breadbin:** same

**George:** no theyre just rlly good friends

**Peet:** i have a plan

**Peet:** Were gonna have a party on friday night

**Peet:** Were gonna play truth or dare

**Peet:** One of us asks one of them truth or dare

**George:** yes thats typically how the game works

**Peet:** shut up george

**George:** DONT FUCKING CALL ME THAT YOU DICK

**Peet:** THEN we ask if they like the other person/dare them to make out

**Frnk:** i just checked my messages and saw party im in


	7. Pete sweetheart it's wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place back in the main chat.

**SpookyJim:** so apparently its “unacceptable” to backflip off a desk and now im in detention

 **Blurryface:** good job

 **SpookyJim:** thanks

 **Peet:** who wants to have a party friday night

 **Breadbin:** FUCK YEAH

 **George:** only to keep and eye on brendon

 **MilkyWay:** sure

 **ARTIST:** will there be alcohol

 **Peet:** yes

 **ARTIST:** hell yea

 **Frnk:** sounds good to me

 **Peet:** Josh? Tyler? You guys in??

 **Blurryface:** sure

 **SpookyJim:** why not

 **Peet:** FUCK YEAH LETS DO THIS

 **MilkyWay:** pete sweetheart its wednesday

 **Peet:** o shit u right

 **George:** guess who has math w/ mrs. fuckface

 **George:** Fml

 **ARTIST:** uGH same

 **ARTIST:** We can complain together

 **Frnk:** yikes

 **Frnk:** Lol me pete and bren have the chill history teacher

 **mom:** i have science w/ mikey

 **SpookyJim:** patrick look behind you

 **mom:** hi

 **SpookyJim:** hi

 **Blurryface:** hi

 **MilkyWay:** hi

 **MilkyWay:** Fuck i lost my water bottle and now im gonna die of thirst

 **Peet:** you left it at the lunch table

 **Peet:** I have it

 **MilkyWay:** could u bring it here??

 **Peet:** coming

 **mom:** thats adorable

 **Blurryface:** are you two dating?

 **MilkyWay:** yeah

 **SpookyJim:** :D

 **Blurryface:** wait whos dating who

 **ARTIST:** me and frank

 **ARTIST:** Pete and mikey

 **ARTIST:** And ryan and brendon

 **Blurryface:** got it

 **MilkyWay:** PETE THANK FUCK

 **Peet:** ur welcome bb

 

 **_MilkyWay_ ** _has changed_ **_Peet’s_ ** _name to_ **_Precious Sweet Boi_ ** _!_

 

 **Precious Sweet Boi:** awwww mikeyyyyyyy <3

 **mom:** im gonna vomit its so cute

 **SpookyJim:** same

 **Blurryface:** you guys are very nice together

 **Precious Sweet Boi:** thnks

 **George:** fuck this shit im out

 **ARTIST:** ryan shes gonna fuckin kill you

 **George:** JOKES ON HER I WANNA DIE ANYWAYS HAHAHAHA

 **Breadbin:** u ok

 **George:** yeah

 **ARTIST:** he just tried to walk out of class

 **ARTIST:** He failed btw

 **George:** dammit

 **George:** Who the hell was that kid who laughed when mrs. fuckface told me to sit back down

 **ARTIST:** idk but he was tALL af

 **Frnk:** wait like how tall

 **Frnk:** Bc theres a tall kid in my PE class

 **George:** taller than me

 **George:** Imma see if i can msg him

 **George:** He seems cool

 **Breadbin:** hello friends

 **Breadbin:** Im here to say if PETE DOESNT STOP KICKING MY CHAIR IM GOING TO STAB HIM

 **Breadbin:** MIKEY TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO FUCK OFF

 **MilkyWay:** lol nah

 **Precious Sweet Boi:** hehehehehehehehhe

 

 **_Breadbin_ ** _has changed_ **_Precious Sweet Boi’s_ ** _name to_ **_dick_ ** _!_

 

 **dick:** rude

 **dick:** mikey gave me a cute ass nickname and you changed it to dick

 **Frnk:** im watching this and its fuckin hilarious

 **Frnk:** Petes just kicking brendons chair over and trying not to laugh

 **Frnk:** Brendon looks like he wants to kill someone

 **Frnk:** Oh holy shit

 **Breadbin:** SCREEEEEEEEEEE

 **dick:** o shit

 **mom:** i put my phone away for five minutes and this is what i come back to

 **George:** dear god

 **ARTIST:** what the actual fuck is happening

 **Frnk:** PETE JUST FUCKING PUSHED BRENDONS CHAIR OVER WITH HIS LEG

 **Frnk:** BRENDONS ON THE FLOOR BC THE CHAIR FELL ON HIM

 **Frnk:** HOLY SHIT THIS IS BEAUTIFUL

 **Breadbin:** Wentz youre fucking dead.

 **dick:** miKEY HELP

 **MilkyWay:** the fuck

 **Blurryface:** Violence is not the answer

 **Breadbin:** TELL THAT TO PETE FUCKFACE WENTZ

 **Frnk:** pete you better run bc brendon is a n g r y

 **dick:** o shit the teachers pissed too

 **dick:** Aaaand we both got kicked out

 **Frnk:** lol im still in bitches

 **SpookyJim:** wow

 **SpookyJim:** That was a trip

 **SpookyJim:** And yes i was lurking the whole time


	8. gerard is a pretty boi

**dick:** WHOO ONE MORE DAY UNTIL THE PARTY

**MilkyWay:** oh yeah

**MilkyWay:** i forgot about that

**Breadbin:** i just saw Gerard holy shit 

**Frnk:** Gee???

**Frnk:** Why are you wearing a skirt and thigh highs?????

**ARTIST:** bc i can

**ARTIST:** plus i look hot af

**Frnk:** its kind of turning me on tbh

**MilkyWay:** gross

**MilkyWay:** i had to deal with him doing weird shit with his legs at home okay someone stop him

**dick:** lol sucks 4 u

**MilkyWay:** stop

**dick:** no

**MilkyWay:** ugh

**SpookyJim:** whats happening

**Blurryface:** no idea

**mom:** guys

**mom:** send help

**mom:** Frank and gee are making out next to me

**dick:** thats nice

**dick:** Mikey wanna make out with me

**MilkyWay:** yes

**mom:** urghhhh oh my god you guys

**SpookyJim:** come join me and tyler

**SpookyJim:** Were not doing making out

**Frnk:** gerard is a pretty boi

**ARTIST:** dawwwww frankie <3

**MilkyWay:** pete where tf are you

**MilkyWay:** I wanna make out goddammit

**dick:** turn around

**MilkyWay:** oh

**Frnk:** gee

**ARTIST:** yeah?

 

**_Frnk_ ** _ has changed  _ **_ARTIST’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Pretty Boi_ ** _! _

 

**Pretty Boi:** awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**mom:** stop being cute you guys im gonna throw up

**Breadbin:** ryan why arent we like that

**George:** dress like that and we’ll see

**Breadbin:** is that a challenge ;)

**George:** maybe ;)

**Blurryface:** does anyone have know where josh is

**SpookyJim:** look behind you

**SpookyJim:** OW

**Blurryface:** sorry

**mom:** ???

**SpookyJim:** i tapped him on the shoulder and he hit me in the face

**Blurryface:** i said sorry

**SpookyJim:** its okay

**dick:** mikey look at what i sent you

**MilkyWay:** its beautiful im crying tears of joy

**Breadbin:** did you send him a dick pic

**George:** BRENDON NO

**dick:** maybe lol

**MilkyWay:** no its a meme

**dick:** i like memes ok

**Pretty Boi:** thats nice 

 

**_MilkyWay_ ** _ has changed  _ **_dick’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_MEMES_ ** _! _

 

**MEMES:** hell yeah

**MilkyWay:** youre made of memes

**MEMES:** fuck yea i am

**MEMES:** i bleed memes bitches

**Frnk:** thats nice


	9. tol boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm in a play and this month is when I'll be performing, so unfortunately, I won't have much time to update. I just wanted to apologize, and let you all know in advance.

**_George_ ** _ has added  _ **_Dallon_ ** _ to  _ **_The Best Fucking Group Chat Ever_ ** _! _

 

**Dallon:** hello

**George:** this is that chat i told you about

**George:** Guys this is the tall kid from yesterday

**Dallon:** Ry? Is that you? Why is your name George?

 

**_George_ ** _ has changed their name to _ **_RyRo_ ** _! _

 

**RyRo:** bc pete wentz is a asshole

**Dallon:** What??

**MEMES:** r00d

**mom:** hi!

**Frnk:** gerard please dress like this more often bc DAMN YOUR ASS LOOKS GOOD IN A SKIRT

**Pretty Boi:** ;)

**Frnk:** oh shit new person

**Pretty Boi:** whoops

**Dallon:** whats going on?

**RyRo:** gerard is wearing a skirt and thigh highs and frank is a horny fucker

**MilkyWay:** BRENDON WHAT THE FUCK

**Breadbin:** have fun you two

**MEMES:** uh

**MEMES:** You wanna go use this?

**MilkyWay:** hell yeah

**Pretty Boi:** what did you give them?

**Breadbin:** a condom ;)

**Pretty Boi:** BRENDON   
**Pretty Boi:** YOU CANT GIVE THEM THAT   
**Pretty Boi:** THEY ARE BUT CHILDREN

**mom:** gerard leave them alone

**Pretty Boi:** okay MOM

**Dallon:** should i ask whats going on or am i going to be confused forever

**RyRo:** ill dm you

**Dallon:** thanks

**Frnk:** you need a nickname my friend

 

**_Frnk_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Dallon’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_TolBoi_ **

 

**Frnk:** better

**TolBoi:** what

**mom:** frank what the hell

**Frnk:** dallon is a tol boi what can i say

**SpookyJim:** where did pete and mikey go?

**Frnk:** theyre probably fucking somewhere

**Blurryface:** i just passed them and they both look like they just got out of bed

**Pretty Boi:** thats fuckin nasty

**MilkyWay:** HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL ALL THE TIME YOU FUCKING SICKO

**Pretty Boi:** lol oops sorry not sorry

**Frnk:** holy shit dallon your a fucking giant

**TolBoi:** i think youre just unnaturally short Frank

**mom:** no hes right your tall

**RyRo:** frank patrick and pete

**RyRo:** And josh

**RyRo:** Stand next to dallon i wanna get a pic of this

**Blurryface:** This is gonna be funny as heck

**SpookyJim:** i dont like being short

**MEMES:** bitch

**MEMES:** Im not that fucking short

**MilkyWay:** sweetie i love you but your short as fuck

**MilkyWay:** You have to stand on your toes to kiss me

**MEMES:** …

**MEMES:** Fine

**TolBoi:** wow you guys ARE really short

**RyRo:** i told you this would be funny as fuck

**RyRo:** Dallon you look like their dad holy shit

 

**_RyRo_ ** _ has changed  _ **_TolBoi’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Dadlon_ ** _! _

 

**Frnk:** fuck off

**mom:** wow

**MEMES:** >:(

**SpookyJim:** i am very uncomfortable rn

 

**_RyRo_ ** _ has sent a picture to  _ **_The Best Fucking Group Chat Ever_ **

 

**RyRo:** look at them

**Pretty Boi:** holy shit

**Pretty Boi:** Wow dallon you tall af

**Dadlon:** thanks?


	10. PARTY TIME

**_MEMES_ ** _ has changed the chat name to  _ **_PARTY TIME_ ** ****_  
  
_

**MEMES:** FUCK YEAH

**MEMES:** LETS DO THIS

**mom:** *sigh*

**mom:** this is going to end in a disaster and im going to have to fix it

**SpookyJim:** one issue

**SpookyJim:** Me and tyler dont know where your house is

**Breadbin:** me and ry can pick you up

**Blurryface:** okay

**Dadlon:** what party?

**MEMES:** oh YEAH

**MEMES:** Were having a party at my house

**RyRo:** dallon me and bren can pick you, josh, and tyler up dont worry

**Pretty Boi:** question

**MEMES:** yes?

**Pretty Boi:** can we fuck at your house

**MEMES:** heLL NO

**MilkyWay:** :(

**MEMES:** ;)

**Frnk:** if you and mikey can fuck so can me and gerard

**MEMES:** fine

**MEMES:** but i swear to god if you get cum anywhere you better clean it up or ill kill you both

**mom:** oh boy

**Frnk:** deal

**Pretty Boi:** fine

**MEMES:** ok so ik we’re gonna play truth or dare but what else

**Frnk:** idk but i found a thing of pocky in my bag ill bring that

**Dadlon:** I can pick up some chips if you all want

**MEMES:** hell yeah we need some foods

**MilkyWay:** we also need alcohol

**Breadbin:** ILL BRING THE WEED

**Pretty Boi:** i got the alcohol ;)

**Dadlon:** Weed? Alcohol? Are you sure about this?

**MEMES:** yeah

**mom:** NO!

**RyRo:** this is gonna be a trip

**SpookyJim:** this is gonna be fun and horrible at the same time

**MEMES:** MIKEY PICK UP YOUR GODDAMN PHONE

**MilkyWay:** okay jesus christ

**Frnk:** gee come pick me uuuup

**Pretty Boi:** comin

**MilkyWay:** no making out in the car bc ill be in there too

**Frnk:** aw fine

**MEMES:** are any of you on your way bc im bored and lonely

**Dadlon:** im waiting on Ryan

**MilkyWay:** bitch why the fuck you lonely were on the phone

**MEMES:** bc i wanna hug youuu

**MilkyWay:** aww ill be there in like 10 minutes if garerd doesnt kill us all with his shitty driving

**MEMES:** whos garerd?

**MilkyWay:** fuck off i meant gerard

 

**_MEMES_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Pretty Boi’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Garerd_ ** _! _

 

**mom:** oh my god why

**Frnk:** gerard cant text as he is driving but he told pete to shut the fucking hell up

**Dadlon:** Ryan is that you outside?

**RyRo:** yea

**RyRo:** we’re gonna pick up ty and josh and then we’ll be there

**Blurryface:** josh has two bags of doritos btw

**mom:** ugh please don’t die all of you, im omw pete gimme like 5 minutes

**MEMES:** YAY

**MEMES:** mikeyyyy y u hang up on me

**MilkyWay:** pete im literally at your house rn chill

**MEMES:** finee

**Garerd:** now that i can text: mikey youre my brother you of all people should know how to spell my name :( and also fuck you pete

**MilkyWay:** lol sorry bro

**MEMES:** no regrets tbh hahaha

**MEMES:** ok so mikey frank gerard and patrick are here

**MEMES:** where the rest of yall at

**Breadbin:** ryan is doing the drive we are almost there

**MEMES:** yay tell ryan to hurry his ass up

**Breadbin:** ok

**Breadbin:** he said to shut the fuck up

**MEMES:** fair enough

**RyRo:** dammit pete open your fucking door

**MEMES:** its open you just have to push rlly hard

**Breadbin:** he has fallen

**RyRo:** fuck u

**Dadlon:** you good Ry?

**RyRo:** fiNE

**mom:** why are you like this

**Frnk:** bc we dumbasses

**Dadlon:** Pete why are you on the table

**MEMES:** SHUT YOUR ASSES UP IM SPEAKING

**MEMES:** right yall know where the food n shit is so yeah idc just dont wreck my house bc my parents will kill me

**Garerd:** werent we gonna play truth or dare?

**MEMES:** yes

**MEMES:** lets do this sHIT WHOO

**mom:** im just hoping no one dies or gets arrested…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the next chapter will be the actual party, mostly because if i tried to fit it all in one chapter it would be ridiculously long.  
> The next chapter will be mostly IRL.  
> -MyChemicalGeeNote


	11. The actual party bc the last chapter was so damn long i couldnt fit it in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright you guys! This is the IRL Party Chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

Pete jumped off the counter, landing in front of Mikey. “Right! Everyone sit your asses down in a circle because we’re playing truth or dare whether you fuckers want to or not!” He yelled. Mikey shook his head, but sat down anyways. The rest of them made a semi-decent circle. “Right.” Pete declared. “I’ll go first. Mikey, my love, truth or dare?” Mikey laughed and Gerard made a gagging noise.   
“Eh, dare.” Mikey shrugged.  
“Kiss me.”  
“Pretty lame but okay.” Mikey leaned over, pecking his boyfriend on the lips, making the other boy giggle. “My turn.” He looked around the circle, catching Frank’s eye. “Frank, truth or dare?”   
“Dare!”   
“Okay then.” Mikey smirked. “I dare you to make out with Gerard.” Gee choked on air.  
“W-wait what?!” He stuttered. Frank laughed.  
“C’mere Gee~” Gerard screeched as Frank leaned in closer. The younger boy tackled him to the ground, pressing their lips together. Mikey pulled his phone out of his hoodie, filming it. This was too good to pass up. He had zero intention to use this to blackmail his brother. None at all. When the two pulled apart, they were both out of breath. Gerard frowned at his little brother and proceeded to flip him off.  
“Thanks Gee.”  
“Fuck. You.” Gerard complained.  
“Shoosh it’s my turn.” Frank looked over everyone. Mikey and Pete were leaning against each other, Brendon was draped dramatically across Ryan’s lap, the other boy looking slightly annoyed. Josh and Tyler were sitting pretty close, leaving Dallon and Patrick as the only ones sitting normally. “Josh, truth or dare?” Josh looked surprised to be called on.  
“Uhh… truth?”  
“If you had to kiss one person in this circle, no matter if they’re in a relationship or not, who would you kiss?” Frank snickered. This was gonna be fun. Patrick shook his head, and Brendon rolled off Ryan and onto the floor.   
“Um… I guess… Ty?”  
“I SHIP IT!” Brendon screamed, scaring everyone except Ryan, who was used to this from the other boy.  
“Bren, shut the hell up.”  
“How come everything we’ve done so far involves kissing or being sexual in some way?” Dallon looked confused. Mikey leaned over and pat his shoulder.  
“You’ll get used to it.  
“Brendon, truth or dare?”  
“Dare!” Brendon seemed excited.  
“I dare you to take every alcohol we have, mix it up, and take two shots of it.” Brendon shot up, heading over to the kitchen, where the drinks were. The rest of the boys followed.  
“This is NOT going to end well…” Patrick sighed. He was usually the one mothering the rest of them.   
“Definitely.” Dallon agreed. “I’m not sure why I agreed to come.”  
“Brendon, no you gotta add them all. Not just the ones out here.” Pete turned and opened the pantry, then opened another door. “This is my parents alcohol stash. They have no idea I know it exists.” Pete handed bottle after bottle to Brendon, who in turn, added them to the mix, and handed them back to Pete. Eventually, the cup was almost full.  
“Bren you gotta chug it.” Frank added.  
“Oh boy…” Ryan sighed. “This is gonna be a night.”  
“Correct! It will be a night!” Brendon winked at him.   
“Did you know if you add a certain combination of enough alcohol, sleep aids, and drugs, you might die?” Tyler mentioned.   
“Ty, no.” Josh whispered.   
“CHUG IT!” Gee was sitting on the counter, looking at Brendon, who held the cup.  
“Let’s do this bitches.” Brendon tipped the cup back, somehow managing to drink half of it, before he put it down. “Holy fuckin shit thats actually not terrible whoa…”   
“To be honest I want some.” Pete grabbed the cup and took a swig. “Woah. He’s not wrong.” Gerard, Frank, and Mikey both drank some,Mikey being forced to try it by both of the former.  
  
Time skip bc im lazy AF

Patrick was sitting on the couch, watching the rest of his friends. Besides Ryan and Dallon, everyone else was high, drunk, or both. At least he was sober.  
“Ey ‘Trick, c’mere~” Pete slurred. “Gerard ‘n Frank wanna show ya somethin.” Patrick sighed and stood up, following Pete into the kitchen. Gerard and Frank were sitting on the fridge, somehow, and Mikey was draped across the counter, laughing about nothing. Ryan was dragging Brendon away from the alcohol, Josh was laying on the floor, talking to Gee about aliens or something, and Tyler was having an existential crisis of some sort. Dallon was watching from the other room. Patrick sighed, this was gonna be a long, long night.

Yet another time skip to that night  
Im sorry

“Psst. ‘Trick, Dal, you guys awake?” Ryan whispered.  
“Yeah?” The two responded almost in sync.  
“What are we gonna do when they all wake up?” Ryan asked, referring to their friends who had finally passed out. Dallon shrugged, and then realized they couldn’t see him.  
“I don’t know.”   
“Same.” Ryan muttered.  
“I’m gonna show Frank and Gerard the picture of them making out on top of the fridge.” Patrick laughed quietly.  
“Pete’s gonna kill me when he sees the pictures of him and Mikey practically fucking in the kitchen.” Ryan pointed out.  
“Didn’t you videotape Brendon trying to seduce you?” Dallon asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Wonderful.” The three of them were trying not to laugh so hard they’d wake the others. “C’mon guys.” Ryan yawned. “It’s like 3am, and we’re definitely gonna have a long day in the morning. We should at least try and sleep.” The other two agreed. They were going to have to clean up the mess they made after all.


	12. Almost everyone is hungover and the other three (especially Ryan) are so fucking done with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, it’s me.  
> I wanted to apologize for lack of updates on this fic. I haven’t forgotten about it, I just kind of… didn’t have the motivation to write anything. I apologize for not updating this sooner, but I can’t keep my schedule straight. I’ll try to update this at once every other week, but chances are it won’t be on the same day. I apologize in advance if some chapters take longer than others, some days I just lose the motivation for everything. I’ll try to keep this on a schedule as best I can. Thanks for bearing with me on this.  
> -mychemicalgeenote

**MEMES:** ok can someone tell me what the FUCK happened last night

 **RyRo:** y’all got drunk and or high as fuck

 **Frnk:** gee do you want your underwear back

 **Garerd:** yes

 **MilkyWay:** frank what the f u c k

 **Frnk:** no fuckin idea

 **MEMES:** I’m just going to assume everyone had fun last night

 **Dadlon:** I didn’t have fun cleaning up Brendon’s puke

 **Breadbin:** sorry

 **Frnk:** lol

 **Dadlon:** brendon

 **Breadbin:** yes?

 **Dadlon:** i hate you

 **Breadbin:** why

 **mom:** you puked on him

 **mom:** twice

 **Breadbin:** oh

 **Breadbin:** okay thats fair

 **MEMES:** how do you guys even remember anything that happend i woke up with mikeys arm in my mouth and i have no idea why

 **RyRo:** because while you guys were getting drunk and/or high we were being RESPONSIBLE and making sure no one DIED

 **MEMES:** fair enough

 **MilkyWay:** guys

 **MilkyWay:** help

 **MEMES:** r you okay???

 **MilkyWay:** i am fine but my glasses r not

 **MilkyWay:** please help

 **Frnk:** lol

 **MEMES:** oh no

 **MilkyWay:** well then that’s a thing

 **Garerd:** sucks for you

 **MilkyWay:** fuck off

 **RyRo:** BRENDON I SWEAR

 **RyRo:** DALLON YOURE SOMEWHAT STRONG GET BRENDON OFF ME FOR FUCKS SAKE

 **Breadbin:** but youre comfyyyyy

 **Dadlon:** oh boy

 **RyRo:** oh my fucking god

 **Garerd:** oh shit i cant find my hoodie

 **Garerd:** the black one with the cool red pattern on it

 **mom:** oh boy

 **mom:** why am I friends with you guys...

**Blurryface:** i wonder the same thing

**SpookyJim:** same dude

**MEMES:** shhhh tricky you love us

 **mom:** Pete I swear to god I will cut your head off

 **MEMES:** L O V E

 **mom:** ughhhhhh

 **MilkyWay:** Gee

 **Garerd:** what

 **MilkyWay:** come here i found your hoodie in the bathtub for some fuckin reason

 **Garerd:** yay ok im coming

 **RyRo:** oh joy.

 **Dadlon:** Okay we really need to clean up you guys.

 **mom:** Yeah, this place is a mess!

 **RyRo:** they’re right now get off your lazy asses and help us clean this damn place since you all made this mess

 **Breadbin:** nah

 **RyRo:** brendon I swear to fucking god if you don’t help me clean this up I’ll rip your fucking throat out and as you bleed to death I’ll kick you in the fucking dick do you hear me

 **Breadbin:** …

 **Breadbin:** Yes sir

 **Frnk:** holy shit

 **MEMES:** wow

 **mom:** (OvO)

 **Dadlon:** ooookay

 **Dadlon:** lets just clean up

 **Garerd:** tbh I just want to avoid Ryan’s wrath

 **MilkyWay:** Same

**SpookyJim:** why did we come again ty?

**Blurryface:** no idea

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i have never had a hangover so i have NO idea how they work so  
> just go with it okay


	13. basic bitches

**RyRo:** oh my fucking god

 **RyRo:** i need to sleep im so tired

 **mom:** same

 **Breadbin:** who wants starbucks

 **RyRo:** the fuck did that come from?

 **Breadbin:** i want starbucks bc im basic as fuck and i wanna know if anyone else wants something

 **MEMES:** sure

 

 ** _Garerd_ ** _has changed_ **_Breadbin’s_ ** _name to:_ **_Basic BitCH_**

 

 **Garerd:** also fuck yeah i want starbucks

 **Basic BitCH:** im liking this new name

 **Garerd:** thanks

 **Basic BitCH:** As the basicist of bitches, i shall grant you a reward

 

 **_Basic BitCH_ ** _has changed_ **_Garerd’s_ ** _name to:_ **_The Best_ **

 

 **The Best:** im honored

 **Frnk:** im dying

 **MEMES:** of laughter

 **RyRo:** oh god why

 **MilkyWay:** …The fuck?

 **mom:** what even?????

 **Dadlon:** oh boy...

 **Blurryface:** i don’t get any of you

 **MEMES:** shit man i keep forgetting you and josh are here

 **MEMES:** u guys are so damn quiet all the time

 **SpookyJim:** were always quiet

 **Blurryface:** you guys are so dramatic but it’s pretty funny to watch everything fall apart

 **MEMES:** Thanks Ty

 **Blurryface:** youre welcome Pete

 **Basic BiTCH:** anyone else besides pete at Gee want anything from starbucks

 **Blurryface:** sure

 **Frnk:** yeah sure why not

 **Frnk:** i probably need the caffine rn anyway

 **MilkyWay:** same get me something too

 **Basic BiTCH:** gotcha my dudes

 **Basic BiTCH:** gee wanna come with

 **The Best:** hell yes

 **RyRo:** you both are dorks

 **Frnk:** agreed

 **MilkyWay:** i too agree that those two are massive fucking dorks

 **Dadlon:** I also agree

 **The Best:** thanks guys

 **Basic BiTCH:** cmon gee lets go get our starbucks and be basic together

 **The Best:** fuck yeah

 **RyRo:** have fun you two

 **mom:** try not to die

 **Dadlon:** or kill anyone…

 **Basic BiTCH:**  no promises ;)

 **RyRo:** oh boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this is so short, i wanted to get something out.  
> Ill try and make the next chapter longer!  
> -mychemicalgeenote


	14. I swear this had a plot at one point i dont know what happened

**The Best:** mikey you fucking bitch

**MilkyWay:** ha fucking ha fuck you

**RyRo:** the fuck?

**The Best:** milky is being an asshole

**MilkyWay:** fuck

**MilkyWay:** off

**The Best:** what are you gonna do huh?

 

**_MilkyWay_ ** _ has changed  _ **_The Best’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Sore Loser_ **

 

**Sore Loser:** WOW

**Sore Loser:** REAL MATURE MIKEY

**Sore Loser:** Frank give me a better name plz

**Frnk:** ok 

 

**_Frnk_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Sore Loser’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_G_ **

 

**G:** thanks frank

**Frnk:** no problem <3

**MilkyWay:** damnit

**MEMES:** what even happened?

**G:** mikey was being a dick

**MilkyWay:** i beat him in mario kart and he got pissed

**G:** FUCK OFF MIKEY GO FUCK PETE OR SOMETHING

**MilkyWay:** i mean its the other way around but okay

**MilkyWay:** pete you heard gee come fuck me

**MEMES:** okay

**G:** I DIDNT MEAN LITERALLY YOU ASSHOLE

**RyRo:** jesus christ what is wrong with you

**Blurryface:** you guys scare me sometimes…

**Blurryface:** josh are you there?

**SpookyJim:** ye

**SpookyJim:** im here

**mom:** can you please act normal for ONE DAY?!

**Dadlon:** i dont think they could act normal for one hour tbh…

**G:** PETE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE

**MEMES:** lol nah

**G:** screEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**G:** GET

**G:** THE

**G:** FUCK

**G:** OUT

**MEMES:** nah

**MilkyWay:** lol gerard just faceplanted onto the couch i think pete broke him

**RyRo:** oh my god you guys

**mom:** oh boy…

**Dadlon:** well then.

**Basic BiTCH:** gee broke? I wanna see this shit

**RyRo:** brenon no

**Basic BiTCH:** BRENON

**RyRo:** fuck

**Basic BiTCH:** WHO THE FUCK IS BRENON?!

**RyRo:** shit shit shit im sorry okay

**MEMES:** nice one Ryan ;)

**RyRo:** PETE DO NOT

 

**_MEMES_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Basic BiTCH’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Brenon_ **

 

**Brenon:** fuck you

**RyRo:** why

**MilkyWay:** good job pete

**MEMES:** thanks

**MilkyWay:** also here

 

**_MilkyWay_ ** _ has sent a photo to  _ **_STARBUCKS BITCHES_ **

 

**Frnk:** shit man i forgot that was the chat name and i was very confused for a sec

**Blurryface:** gerard looks dead oh my god

**MilkyWay:** im gonna put a bunch of shit on his head

**SpookyJim:** oh this is gonna be interesting

**mom:** mikey no

**Brenon:** you better send more pics

**MilkyWay:** will do

**Frnk:** mikey put that massive ass book on his head thatll be funny as fuck

**mom:** NO

**Brenon:** awww why not?

**mom:** because leave him alone for fucks sake

**MEMES:** HOLY SHIT PATRICK DID YOU JUST SWEAR?!?!?!?!?!

**Brenon:** OH MY GOD HE DID

**Frnk:** AHHHHHH HES GROWING UP SO FAST

**mom:** i hate you guys so much im not THAT innocent

**MilkyWay:** youre all grown up now

**Brenon:** god im so prOUD

**mom:** leave me alone oh my god


	15. R.I.P Ryan

**Brenon:** GUYS

**RyRo:** Brendon fuckin urie i swear to god

**Brenon:** ryan just jumped down the stairs in my house and possibly broke his ankle

**mom:** RYAN OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY

**RyRo:** iM fiNE itS NoT BROKEN

**G:** can you like??? Walk? Or?

**RyRo:** it feels like my ankle is on fuKCKING FIRE but im FINE SHUT UP

**Dadlon:** dude are you sure youre okay? That doesnt sound to good…

**RyRo:** FUCK YOU AL IM FINUMKJ

**Brenon:** he is not fine he just fell over he may be dying oh shit

 

**_Brenon_ ** _ has changed the chat name to  _ **_R.I.P. Ryan_ **

 

**RyRo:** FUCK

**mom:** oh my god im coming over make sure he doesnt move dont put pressure on it and maybe put some ice on it

**MEMES:** holy shit you guys good?

**Frnk:** ryan why the fuck were you jumping down the stairs???

**RyRo:** BECAUSE FUCK YOU THATS WHY

**Frnk:** fair enough

**Blurryface:** try keeping it propped up on something? That might help idk

**mom:** good idea tyler i was just going to say that also im on my way please be careful

 

**_MEMES_ ** _ has changed  _ **_mom’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Nurse Patrick_ **

 

**Nurse Patrick:** really pete? NOW IS NOT THE TIME

**MEMES:** lol sorry trick

**Brenon:** imma go put some ice on it?

**RyRo:** BRENDON WHAT THE FUCK YOU CANT JUST DUMP ICE ON MY LEG THATS NOT WHAT PATRICK MEANT

**Brenon:** sorry im NOT A FUCKIN NURSE IDK WHAT THE HELL IM DOING

**Nurse Patrick:** oH mY gOD whAT DID YOU DO

**RyRo:** …

**RyRo:** i fucked up

**Nurse Patrick:** NO SHIT SHERLOCK UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**MilkyWay:** geez you pissed him off

**Brenon:** i think hes just worried bc Ryans ankle is pretty fucked up

**Dadlon:** oh my god

**Nurse Patrick:** aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**SpookyJim:** jesus chrISt ryan what did you do???

 

**_RyRo_ ** _ has sent a photo to  _ **_R.I.P. Ryan_ **

 

**G:** holy shit

**MilkyWay:** ouCH

**MEMES:** yikes

**Blurryface:** Josh just fell over in horror

**Blurryface:** im not even sure if hes overexagerateing or not bc that looks freaking aWFUL

**Dadlon:** ryan are you sure youre okay there buddy?

**RyRo:** FUCK YOU ALL IM FINE IT DOESNT EVEN HURT TAHT BADD

**Brenon:** hes crying

**RyRo:** SHUT THE FUCK UP

**Brenon:** do you need a kiss

**RyRo:** FUCK OFF

**Nurse Patrick:** i REALLY hope its only sprained BUT BRENDON WHY DIDNT YOU TAKE HIM TO THE ER OH MY GOD

**Brenon:** oh yeah good idea lets go

**RyRo:** FUCK YOU

**MEMES:** brendon why is he so damn pissed at you

**Frnk:** yeah dude what the hell did you do

**Brenon:** NOTHING?!

**RyRo:** HE TOLD ME ID BE FINE IF I JUMPED

**Nurse Patrick:** Brendon. Fucking. Urie.

**Brenon:** oh shit he pissed

**Frnk:** dude

**MEMES:** run

**Brenon:** welp i had a good life

**Nurse Patrick:** I need a ride to take Ryan to the ER since i cant drive brendon you cant come you cant be trusted

**Dadlon:** ill come pick you guys up

**G:** wait how did you get there???

**Nurse Patrick:** I ran?

**MilkyWay:** damn

**SpookyJim:** thats dedication right there man

**RyRo:** fuck off brendon go get high or some shit

**Brenon:** ok

**RyRo:** BRENDON FOR FUCKS SAKE PUT THAT WEED AWAY

**Brenon:** NO FUCK YOU RY I DO WHAT I WANT

**Nurse Patrick:** oh my god…


	16. Someone save poor ryan from his idiot boyfriend

**Nurse Patrick:** Guess what?

**MEMES:** what

**Nurse Patrick:** Ryan’s ankle WAS broken. Good job Brendon.

**Dadlon:** :/ wonderful

**G:** yikes

**Brenon:** sorry?

**RyRo:** DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULD BE SORRY YOU FUCKING IDIOT IT STILL HURTS AND THEY GAVE ME PAIN MEDS IT FEELS LIKE SOMEONE IS STABBInG ME IN THE LEG WITH A CHAINSAW

**MilkyWay:** damn i knew it hurt but i didnt know it was that painful 

**Blurryface:** i broke my ankle once and i can confirm its that painful

**Frnk:** wait how did you break it?

**SpookyJim:** he tried to do a backflip off his parents car

**Blurryface:** yeahhh it didnt work out like i intended…

**SpookyJim:** :(

**Nurse Patrick:** yikes

**G:** trick give us a photo update of ryans poor ankle

 

**_Nurse Patrick_ ** _ has sent a photo to  _ **_R.I.P. Ryan_ **

 

**RyRo:** brendon im gonna make you write an apology out on my cast

**Brenon:** okay thats fair

**Nurse Patrick:** im gonna write out instructions on how to take care of it on the cast as well tbh i dont trust you guys to know what youre doing on your own

**Brenon:** that is also fair

**RyRo:** true

**Brenon:** im gonna draw a dick on it

**RyRo:** dONT

**Brenon:** WHY

**RyRo:** BECUASE WE HAVE SCHOOL IM NOT WALKING AROUND WITH A DICK ON MY LEG

**Nurse Patrick:** im too tired for this…

**MEMES:** trick go take a nap oh my god

**Dadlon:** yeah you look exausted

**G:** im going to the store do you guys need anything?

**Nurse Patrick:** Energy drinks

**Nurse Patrick:** I refuse to leave these idiots unsupervized

**Dadlon:** ill keep an eye on them go take a nap

**RyRo:** BRENDON I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DRAW A DICK ON MY LEG ILL RIP YOURS OFF

**Brenon:** plEASEEEE

**RyRo:** FUCK OFF

**G:** oh boy

**MilkyWay:** yike

**Blurryface:** ryan

**Blurryface:** build yourself a comfy blanket fort on the couch

**SpookyJim:** thats what we did and it was pretty sick

**RyRo:** im building a blanket fort and no ones allowed in but me

**Brenon:** am i?

**RyRo:** you jUST spent 10 minutes trying to draw a dick on my leg hELL NO stay away

**Brenon:** thats fair

**Dadlon:** aaand patrick just passed out on the couch

**MEMES:** ill come pick him up

**Dadlon:** thanks pete


	17. K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so there's gonna be a couple updates right in a row because i wanna get the Halloween stuff out, but unfortunately that's probably only going to be for a few chapters.   
> I didn't want you to get your hopes up and then have me not update for a week.  
> Again, my update schedule depends on my mental health, so I'm super sorry if updates are slow.  
> I have a few pre-written ones that will be coming out shortly, so keep and eye out, but after that it will most likely be back to my normal "schedule".   
> Hope you can still enjoy these!  
> And don't worry, I'll get to the Halloween ones soon! ;)  
> -MyChemicalGeeNote

**RyRo:** ok so my leg is feeling a little better but im now bored so ugh

**MilkyWay:** im bored too bc im at petes house and hes aslEEP so can i join you in your bordem

**RyRo:** K

**MilkyWay:** wow okay rUDE dont you fucking K mE

**RyRo:** K

**MilkyWay:** fuck off ryan go suck brendons dick

**Brenon:** yeah ryan go suck my dick

**RyRo:** im just going to ignore you brendonmiub

**G:** ryan r u ok

**RyRo:** iM FINE BUT BRENDON JUST FUCKING JUMPED ON THE COUCH AND I ALMOST FELL OFF IT

**Nurse Patrick:** BreNDON BE CAREFUL

**Brenon:** ughhh fine you never let me do anything fun

**MEMES:** im awake now hello friends

**MilkyWay:** finally jesus christ

**G:** mikey dont come home

**MilkyWay:** if you and frank are gonna fuck im staying as far away as i can

**G:** we already fucked its not that

**MilkyWay:** ?????

**G:** just dont

**Frnk:** theres a massive ass spider in your room

**G:** fRANK WHAT THE FUCK

**MilkyWay:** PETE IM STAYING AT YOUR HOUSE FOREVER

**MEMES:** ILL SAVE YOU MIKEY

**Frnk:** was i not supposed to tell him?

**G:** NO YOU FUCKING IDIOT

**Blurryface:** pro tip: get rid of spiders by setting your entire house on fire!

**Nurse Patrick:** thats a good tip tyler

**Blurryface:** thanks

**SpookyJim:** ive got matches

**Dadlon:** may i ask why?

**SpookyJim:** no

**Dadlon:** hey ry hows your leg?

**RyRo:** its not as bad as yesterday

**RyRo:** patrick im bored and brendons being an ass can you come over again

**Nurse Patrick:** sure! Just let me finish this last bit of homework

**MEMES:** wait tricky you actually do your homework

**Nurse Patrick:** yes?

 

**_MEMES_ ** _ has changes  _ **_Nurse Patrick_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_Star Stuednt_ **

 

**Star Stuednt:** you didnt even spell student right

**MEMES:** shit

 

**_Star Stuednt_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Star Student_ **

**_Star Student_ ** _ has changed  _ **_MEMES_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_Dumbass_ **

 

**Star Student:** better

**Dumbass:** fair enough

**Brenon:** wow patrick

**Brenon:** that was kinda cold

**Star Student:** i know

**MilkyWay:** wait wait wait i can make this even better

 

**_MilkyWay_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Dumbass_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_Mikeys Dumbass_ **

 

**MilkyWay:** perfect

**Mikeys Dumbass:** im gonna cry i love it

**Brenon:** guYS tell ryan to gimme a cheezit

**RyRo:** K

**Brenon:** so i can have one?

**RyRo:** K

**MilkyWay:** can you say something other than K oh my god

**RyRo:** .

**RyRo:** K

**MilkyWay:** bitch


	18. PERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update until the first of the Halloween shenanigans! Hope you enjoy!  
> -MyChemicalGeeNote

**Mikeys Dumbass:** guys I’m bored bc Mikey is in the shower

**Brenon:** join him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Mikeys Dumbass:** …

**Mikeys Dumbass:** good idea ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**G:** Peter please do not fuck my brother in your shower

**Mikeys Dumbass:** it’s my shower I can do what I want

 

**_Mikeys Dumbass_ ** _ has changed  _ **_G’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Cockblock_ **

 

**Cockblock:** um r00d

**Brenon:** yeah you tell him pere

**Mikeys Dumbass:** PERE

**Frnk:** PERE

**SpookyJim:** nICE

**Blurryface:** is it just like tradition to screw up people names in this chat?

**Frnk:** yes toylor it is

**Blurryface:** fair enough

 

**_Blurryface_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Mikeys Dumbass’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_PERE_ **

 

**Blurryface:** have I done good

**PERE:** ONE OF US

 

**_PERE_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Blurryface’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Toylor_ **

 

**Toylor:** Nice

**PERE:** brb I gotta catch me a mikey now

**Cockblock:** leave my bro alone oh my god

**PERE:** nah

**MilkyWay:** wtf is going on I was in the shower for barely an hour

**PERE:** DAMMIT

**PERE:** I was gonna fuck you in the shower

**MilkyWay:** please do not

**Cockblock:** SEE

**MilkyWay:** Nice name bro

**Cockblock:** it’s your boyfriends fault

**MilkyWay:** nicee

**PERE:** hehehehhehehe

**MilkyWay:** stop I can hear your freaky ass laughing from the bathroom

**PERE:** HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE

**MilkyWay:** bitch

**PERE:** youre a bitch

**PERE:** specifically mine

**MilkyWay:** shut the hell up pERE

**PERE:** lol nah

**Cockblock:** why am i in this fucking chat

**Cockblock:** u guys are disgusting

**Frnk:** youre here bc im here and if i have to suffer so do you

**Cockblock:** fair enough

**Star Student:** oh my god…

**RyRo:** same patrick

**Dadlon:** why is it that the weirdest stuff happens when im not paying attention to my phone because i actUALLY STUDY AND DO HOMEWORK UNLIKE SOME OF YOU

**Star Student:** same.

**Brenon:** yall best shut up i did a homewokr today

**RyRo:** let me guess. It wasn't spelling.

**Brenon:** fukc of maet

**RyRo:** oh for fucks sake

**Star Student:** im 99.9% sure that dallon, tyler, josh, and I are the only sane ones in this chat

**Dadlon:** who said i was sane

**Dadlon:** tbh i havent slept in like 3 days bc ive been doing schoolwork

**Blurryface:** sleep is for the weak and those who wish to perish

**SpookyJim:** i cant remember the last time ive eaten a vegetable

**Star Student:** i am the only sane one here

**PERE:** tricky tree chill out were all good

**Star Student:** i am chill and never call me that again

 

**_PERE_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Star Student’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Tricky Tree_ **

 

**Tricky Tree:** nO

 

**_Brenon_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Tricky Tree’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Tree_ **

 

**Tree:** ugHHHHHHH

**Cockblock:** im pretty sure one of these days hes gonna snap and kill us all

**Tree:** oh i wilL!

**Tree:** and Peter will be first! =)

**PERE:** well shit


	19. IT'S ALMOST HALLOWEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup ya'll im super fuckin pumped for halloween  
> If you couldn't already tell tbh  
> Also "Trench" is fucking amazing and i will fight anyone who says otherwise

**SpookyJim:** GUYS ITS ALMOST HALLOWEEN

 **PERE:** HALLOW FUCKIN WEEN BITCH

 **Brenon:** LETS GET SPOOPY

 

 **_Brenon_ ** _has changed the chat name to_ **_ITS ALMOST HALLOWEEN_ **

 

 **_PERE_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_Spooky P_ **

 

 **_Brenon_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_HALLOWEEN BITCH_ **

 

 **SpookyJim:** HAHAHAHAHHA MY NAMES ALREADY SPOOKY IVE BEEN READY ALL YEAR LONG

 **Blurryface:** Sick

 

 **_Blurryface_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_Bandito_ **

 

 **Cockblock:** tyler what the hell does that mean

 **Bandito:** ill explain another time

 **Cockblock:**??????

 **SpookyJim:** its a long story but hell tell you eventually

 

 **_Frnk_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_DEATH_ **

 

 **DEATH:** WHASSUP BITCHES IM HERE IM QUEER AND IM SUPER FUCKIN EXCITED FOR HALLOWEEN

 

 **_Cockblock_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_Spoopy Gee_ **

 

 **Spoopy Gee:** Halloween bitch

 **HALLOWEEN BITCH:** you called

 **DEATH:** niCe

 **MilkyWay:** What are you guys doing for Halloween anyway?

 **Tree:** pete has insisted i go as a demon so i guess that's happening?

 **Bandito:** Dema

 **SpookyJim:** a spooky scary skeleton

 **Spoopy Gee:** What the hell is dema

 **Bandito:** you’ll see.

 **Spoopy Gee:** me, Mikey, Frank, and another friend are going as the characters from my comic bc hell fuckin yeah

 **MilkyWay:** I never agreed to this

 **DEATH:** I never agreed to this

 **Spoopy Gee:** TOO LATE

 **HALLOWEEN BITCH:** who’s the other friend

 **Tree:** you have friends outside of this chat?

 **Spoopy Gee:** wOW PATRICK YES WE DO ILL ADD HIM RIGHT NOW

 

 **_Spoopy Gee_ ** _has added_ **_Ray Toro_ ** _to the chat_

 

 **Ray Toro:** Gerard I did not agree to join this

 **Spoopy Gee:** TOO LATE

 **Tree:** Hello

 **Ray Toro:** Hi

 **RyRo:** BRENDON I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU ACTUALLY SPENT 70 DOLLARS ON A SKELETON I WILL SHOOT YOU

 **HALLOWEEN BITCH:** I HAVE A BONE BODYGUARD YOU CANT KILL ME

 **Ray Toro:** What in the….

 **Tree:** yes this chat is always like this.

 **Dadlon:** you get used to it

 **Bandito:** embrace it even. Like you embrace the darkness of your mind.

 **Ray Toro:** hey that was deep are you okay

 **Bandito:** I’m good

 **Ray Toro:** Okay then.

 **Ray Toro:** Gerard why am I here

 **Spoopy Gee:** BC PATRICK THOGH I DIDNF HAV ANY OTEHER FIENDS AND I HAD TO PROVE HIM WEONG

 **Ray Toro:** there are so many things wrong with that sentence but I’ve known you long enough to understand and that scared me

 **MilkyWay:** he’s hiding under a blanket being a salty bitch btw

 **Spoopy Gee:** nO IM NOT MIKEY STOP BULLYING ME

 **DEATH:** Gee do you need a hug

 **Spoopy Gee:** yes

 **DEATH:** Okay I’m coming

 **SpookyJim:** Tyler cmere you gotta see this

 **Bandito:** What even is happening oh my god

 **Bandio:** Brendon is shielding himself with a plastic skeleton because Ryan is shooting him with a nerf gun and they both look like death

 **DEATH:** they WISH they looked like me

 **Bandito:** Frank shut the hell up

 **DEATH:** YOU CANNOT SILENCE DEATH

 **Bandito:** you may be correct, but I can try.

 **Ray Toro:** Okay I don’t wanna be rude but like who the hell are all of you

 **Ray Toro:** I might know SOME of you from school but ???

 **Tree:** I’m Patrick, you already know frank Mikey and Gee, bandito is Tyler, spooky Jim is josh, “Spooky P” is Pete, “Halloween bitch” is Brendon, RyRo is Ryan, and dadlon is dallon

 **Ray Toro:** thanks Patrick

 **Tree:** no problem!

 **Spooky P:** YOU MUST HAVE A NICKNAME

 **Tree:** peTE I SWEAR

 

 **_Spooky P_ ** _has changed_ **_Ray Toro’s_ ** _nickname to_ **_Torosaurus_ **

 

 **Spooky P:** much better

 **Torosaurus:** thanks? I think?

 **Spoopy Gee:** nice

 **MilkyWay:** pete give me a cool nickname too

 **Spooky P:** gotcha babe

 **Spoopy Gee:** ew gross

 

 **_Spooky P_ ** _has changed_ **_MilkyWay’s_ ** _name to_ **_SpookyWay_ **

 

 **SpookyWay:** nice

 **DEATH:** guys look at this holy fuck

 

 **_DEATH_ ** _has sent a photo to_ **_ITS ALMOST HALLOWEEN_ **

 

 **Spoopy Gee:** Why

 **Torosaurus:** Ummmm thats nice?

 **SpookyWay:** rip brendon holy shit

 **RyRo:** RIP HIM IS RIGHT

 **HALLOWEEN BITCH:** ryAN HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS

 **RyRo:** YOU SPENT 70$ ON A PLASTIC SKELETON FOR NO REASON OH MY GOD BRENDON WHY

 **HALLOWEEN BITCH:** aND YOU ALMOST KILLED ME

 **DEATH:** brendon... im coming for you….

 **RyRo:** shut up frank youre not apart of this


	20. @ Brendon, Pete, and Frank: GO TO BED YOU FREAKS

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** i know it’s 3:52 but is anyone awake rn

**Spooky P:** i am

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** Okay good bc someone better stay up till 4:20 with me

**Spooky P:** hold up I wanna see if I can get frank on here too

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** kk

**DEATH:** hello Pete has summoned me

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** we’re gonna stay up till at least 4:20

**DEATH:** niCE

**Spooky P:** hell yeah

**Spooky P:** I’m watching vine comps to stay awake rn tbh

**DEATH:** I’m reading shitty fanfics

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** I found a bunch of tiny bottles of alcohol so im drinking those for no particular reason

**DEATH:** I want some

**Spooky P:** same

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** I’ll bring some to school for y’all tomorrow

**DEATH:** Hell yeAh

**Spooky P:** thanks Brendon

**Spooky P:** your awesome btw

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** hahah I know thanks

**Spooky P:** lol I’m gonna screenshot 4:20 and wake mikey up with it 

**DEATH:** he’s gonna kill you

**Spooky P:** I know but it’ll be funny until I die

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** tru 

**Spooky P:** it’s 4:10

**DEATH:** 10 minutes till whoop whoop

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** if I wake Ryan up by screaming “happy 420” how dead do you think he’ll kill me

**DEATH:** dead dead

**Spooky P:** dead dead dead dead

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** cool

**DEATH:** you’re gonna do it aren’t you

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** hell yeah

**Spooky P:** 8 minutes huehuehuehue

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** guys you should come over and get high with me

**DEATH:** i have no reason to object other than i dont want ryan to kill me

**Spooky P:** same

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** just pin the blame on me idc

**DEATH:** ok

**DEATH:** knock knock bitch

**Spooky P:** we have arived

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** damn yall are fast as fuck

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** i have the weeds

**DEATH:** hell yeah 5 minutes

**Spooky P:** brendon holy shit youre like vibrating

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** im so excited i think its thealcohol wow

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** tbh i only had like 3 sips bc it was gross as fuck and i almost puked but whatever

**DEATH:** nice

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** yall ready

**Spooky P:** HELL

**DEATH:** FUCKIN

**Spooky P:** YEAH

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** wow that was good you guys

**DEATH:** thanks

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** GO

**DEATH:** AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Spooky P:** HOLY FUCK AHAHA

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OH MY GOD I CANT BREATHE

**RyRo:** FUCK YEAH RUN YOU LITTLE SHITS ILL FUCKIN KILL YOU IN YOUR FUCKING SLEEP

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** yall wanna get high now

**DEATH:** yeah

**Spooky P:** sure

**RyRo:** i fucking hate you all

**Bandito:** i was awake for this entire conversation and i can safely say i am so very confused right now


	21. Plot? No? Okay then

**SpookyWay:** why the fuck did i have like 63 messages from last night

**SpookyWay:** yall are fuckin insane

**Torosaurus:** agreed.

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** thanks <3

**Spooky P:** fuck off hes mine

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** bitch i got my own man i aint tryna steal yours

**Spoopy Gee:** for the love of god stop before i puke on my phone screen

**DEATH:** i feel like my name rn

**Spoopy Gee:** you look like it :/

**DEATH:** ik

**Spooky P:** hey brendon are you still gonna bring that alcohol today

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** fuck yea

**DEATH:** nice

**RyRo:** what alcohol???

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** read the chat dumbass

**RyRo:** brendon oh my god…

**Tree:** why must you do this to yourselves...

**Bandito:** i was awake for the whole thing and im so confused i have no idea what was even happening probably bc it was like 4 am and i was tired but idk

**SpookyJim:** dude

**SpookyJim:** sleep

**Bandito:** over?

**SpookyJim:** hell yeah

**Bandito:** nice

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** holy shit that was so cute and pure

**Spoopy Gee:** the purest thing about this chat is tyler and joshs friendship

**DEATH:** goddammit i read that in the tune of the folgers tune

**SpookyWay:** nice

**Dadlon:** guys help i brke my phne

**Tree:** what

**Torosaurus:** you good?

**Dadlon:** im fine

**Dadlon:** i brke my phne the “” key desnt wrk

**RyRo:** call me

**Dadlon:** kay

**RyRo:** he broke the “o” key on his phone some fucking how

**Dadlon:** srry

**Torosaurus:** this is gonna sound stupid but try powering it off and on? It might actually help for once but idk im not a tech nerd

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** pete frank come get ur drinks

**DEATH:** sip sip bitches

**DEATH:** EW WHAT THE FUCK

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** I tOLD you it was gross

**Spooky P:** lemme try

**Tree:** pete do NOT

**Spooky Way:** pete nO

**Spooky P:** AHHHHHHHHHHH

**Spooky P:** mY THROAT IS ON FIRE OH DEAR GOD WHY

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** I WARNED YOU

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** I FUCKINGH WARNED YOU

**DEATH:** this was a mistake

**Spooky P:** agreed.

**Dadlon:** o o o O O O

**Dadlon:** IT WORKED

**Dadlon:** thanks ray

**Torosaurus:** no problem

**RyRo:** okay so ik murder is illegal but like would anyone actually care if i killed Hannah?

**RyRo:** hannah R not S hannah s is a lesbian and shes kinda nice 

**RyRo:** but hannah R can die

**RyRo:** bc shes a little BITCH

**Tree:** ugh…

**SpookyWay:** do it youll be doing everyone a favor

**Bandito:** josh has some knives

**SpookyJim:** theyre mostly aesthetic but theyre kinda sharp too

**RyRo:** imma need a big ass knife and im gonna stab her in the definitely fake tits

**Torosaurus:** i mean… murder IS illegal but like you wont hear any complaints from me

**Spoopy Gee:** she just tried to flirt with me wtf bitch im fuckin gAY

**DEATH:** kill her.

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** yeah fuck her up babe

**RyRo:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I PUNCHED HER IN THE TITS AND IM DEFINITELY IN TROUBLE BUT IT WAS WORTH IT

**Spooky P:** niCE

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** im so proud rn i love you ryan

**RyRo:** love you too bren

**Torosaurus:** wait hold up are you two dating???

**RyRo:** yeah?

**Torosaurus:** okay cool

**Torosaurus:** i just wasnt sure and didnt wanna ask

**RyRo:** oh okay

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** hes mine and i love him

**Tree:** im gonna puke its so cuTE

**RyRo:** thanks

**Tree:** np

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah yeah i know i should have made this chapter around the pilot boys but i didnt and im too lazy to try and change shit so deal with it


	22. Duct tape

**Bandito:** soooo quick question

**SpookyJim:** yess?

**Bandito:** what happens if you cover your entire body in duct tape? Can you like suffocate

**SpookyJim:** i dont think so

**Bandito:** cool

**Bandito:** wanna join

**SpookyJim:** hell yeah

**Spoopy Gee:** what the fuck are you doing

 

**_Bandito_ ** _sent a photo to_ **_ITS ALMOST HALLOWEEN_ **

 

**Bandito:** im gonna cover myself in yellow duct tape

**RyRo:** why????

**Bandito:** why not?

**DEATH:** ryan dude he has a point

**SpookyWay:** how much tape do u need cuz i have a roll of yellow from and old art project i never did

**Bandito:** a lot can we please use it

**SpookyWay:** sure ill bring it to u im omw

**SpookyJim:** nice

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** holy shit this is gonna be awesome

**Torosaurus:** i think i might have some too i have no idea what youre doing but i kinda wanna see this end tbh

**SpookyJim:** nICE

**SpookyWay:** ray give it to me ill take it to ty and josh

**Torosaurus:** okay

**Bandito:** please donate your yellow duct tape to tyler and josh we need your duct tape please donate

**Spooky P:** tbh im really excited for this i wanna see the finishe product whOO

**DEATH:** shit ill buy you a roll im at the store already

**Tree:** this is a horrible idea but theres been worse ones so i cant complain too much

**Bandito:** okay so far we have 6 rolls of tape

**Bandito:** how many do we need to cover two people

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** idk but two people used like 42 rolls to make prom outfits so around that many? More probably?? Idk i like just googled that for you guys

**Bandito:** cool please donate your yellow duct tape to me and josh so we can cover ourselves

**SpookyJim:** yes please do

**SpookyWay:** im at your house tyler let me in i have some tape

**Bandito:** comin

**SpookyWay:** whOAH

**Bandito:** thanks

 

**_Bandito_ ** _has sent a photo to_ **_ITS ALMOST HALLOWEEN_ **

 

**Bandito:** are we pretty

**DEATH:** yes

**Tree:** totally

**DEATH:** im on my way with like 5 rolls of duct tape

**Bandito:** wow thank you so much frank i owe you like at least a dollar

**DEATH:** your welcome

**Dadlon:** wtf is going on i literarly just woke up

**Spooky P:** literarly

**Spoopy Gee:** literarly

**DEATH:** literarly

**SpookyWay:** literarly

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** literarly

**Dadlon:** okAY I GET IUT LEAVE ME ALONE

**Spooky P:** nice spelling there my friend

**DEATH:** IUT

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** IUT

 

**_Dadlon_ ** _has removed_ **_DEATH_ ** _and_ **_HALLOWEEN BITCH_ ** _from_ **_ITS ALMOST HALLOWEEN_ **

 

**Dadlon:** goodbye

**Spoopy Gee:** dalon u fuker

**RyRo:** excuse me-

 

**_Spoopy Gee_ ** _has removed_ **_Dadlon_ ** _from_ **_ITS ALMOST HALLOWEEN_ **

 

**Spoopy Gee:** goodbye

**Tree:** do nOT

 

**_Tree_ ** _has added_ **_Dadlon_ ** _and_ **_DEATH_ ** _to_ **_ITS ALMOST HALLOWEEN_ **

 

**Tree:** im not dealing with your shit today

**Spoopy Gee:** sorry mom

**RyRo:** i was just gonna yell at dallon but okay sorry mother

**Tree:** fair enough

**DEATH:** death cannot be stopped

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** NOR CAN THE POWER OF HALLOWEEN

**Tree:** fuck off

**Bandito:** I HAVE COVERED MYSELF IN YELLOW DUCT TAPE SOMEONE COME HELP ME COVER JOSH

 

**_Bandito_ ** _has sent a photo to_ **_ITS ALMOST HALLOWEEN_ **

 

**DEATH:** holy shit

**Spooky P:** that is beautiful and im saving that

**SpookyJim:** me and ty are gonna have matching lock screens

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** that gay

**SpookyJim:** yes

**Bandito:** yes

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** cool

**HALLOWEEN BICTH:** also im coming to help

**DEATH:** same

**Spooky P:** heLL YEAH couNT ME IN

**Bandito:** WHOO

**SpookyJim:** WHOO

**Tree:** oh boy

**Bandito:** Okay we officially have a duct tape crew and I am very excited

**SpookyJim:** COVER ME

**Bandito:** lets dO THIS

**SpookyJim:** HELL YEAH

**Torosaurus:** this is either a really good or a really bad idea and im kinda excited to find out which.

**SpookyWay:** its a beautiful idea rrya

**SpookyWay:** fUCk

**Torosaurus:** WOW THANKS MIKEY

 

**_DEATH_ ** _has changed_ **_Torosaurus’s_ ** _name to_ **_rrya_ **

 

**rrya:** nice.

**DEATH:** you are very welcome!

**SpookyJim:** WHOO

 

**_Bandito_ ** _has sent a photo to_ **_ITS ALMOST HALLOWEEN_ **

 

**Bandito:** it is done

**Bandito:** it is done

**Tree:** tyler?

**Bandito:** it is done

**Bandito:** it is done

**Bandito:** it is done

**Bandito:** it is done

**RyRo:** what in the fuck

**Bandito:** it is done

**Bandito:** it is done

**Bandito:** it is done.

 

**_Bandito_ ** _has left the chat_

 

**Dadlon:** what in the fuck

**SpookyJim:** hello it is tyler josh stole my phone so i stole his and im going to kill him now see you all later goodbye

 

**_SpookyJim_ ** _has added_ **_Bandito_ ** _to the chat_

 

**Bandito:** i apologize for josh being an ass

**RyRo:** bruh i thought you were like possessed or something

**Bandito:** josh was

**SpookyJim:** yes

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** spooky


	23. I dont fuckin know okay the boys get some less shitty names?????

**Spooky P:** OKAY PATRICK DALLON AND RYAN YALL NEED BETTER SPOOKIER NAMES

**Spooky P:** also gerard you stole my name so you must change it

**Spoopy Gee:** what the fuck peter

**RyRo:** i 100% agree with gerard pete wtf

**Dadlon:** ???

**Tree:** pete please do not

 

**_Spooky P_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Tree’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Tricky Treat_ **

 

**Spooky P:** like trick or treat eyyyyy

**Tricky Treat:** i mean

**Tricky Treat:** it could be worse?

**Spooky P:** :DDDDDDDDDDD

**Spooky P:** thankS trickY!

**Spooky P:** Gerard next!

**Spoopy Gee:** how come i cant have this but mikey can almost exactly match yours

**Spooky P:** bc mikeys my boyfriend and i gave him that name

 

**_Spooky P_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Spoopy Gee’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Death’s bitch_ **

 

**Death’s bitch:** wOW

**DEATH:** nice

**Spooky P:** your welcom

**Spooky P:** frank i want my money

**DEATH:** kk

**Death’s bitch:** wAIT frANK PAID YOU TO NAME ME THIS??!

**Spooky P:** yes!

**Death’s bitch:** can i pay you to change it back

**Spooky P:** no!

**Death’s bitch:** dammit

**DEATH:** love you gee

**Death’s bitch:** i love you too you fucking asshole

**Tricky Treat:** thats so sweet

**Tricky Treat:** you two are perfect together

**DEATH:** thanks

**Spooky P:** Dallon!

**Dadlon:** um please dont?

**Dadlon:** im scared

**Spooky P:** dont be yours is pretty cool to

**Dadlon:** okay?

 

**_Spooky P_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Dadlon’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Spooky Weekes_ **

 

**Spooky P:** see??

**Spooky Weekes:** not bad

**Spooky P:** yay!

**Spooky P:** Ryan!

**RyRo:** no

**RyRo:** no

**RyRo:** no

**RyRo:** no

**RyRo:** no

**Spooky P:** okay!

 

**_Spooky P_ ** _ has changed  _ **_RyRo’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_no_ **

 

**Spooky P:** :DDD

**no:** fuck off peter

**Spooky P:** no thanks! :D

**Tricky Treat:** pete just sent me a shitty photo of him making the :D face im like 90% sure hes drunk high or both tbh

**SpookyWay:** both

**SpookyWay:** i’m confiscating his phone and i apologize for any incovinence my idiot boyfriend has cause you

**Spooky P:** mikeyyyyyyyyyyyy :<<<<

**SpookyWay:** oh for fucks sake

**SpookyWay:** patrICK COME HELP ME

**Tricky Treat:** im on my way…


	24. brENDON YOU ASSHOLE

**no:** okay so apparently its not okay to call the teacher a homophobe when he says gET THIS!!!!! HOMOPHOBIC SHIT!!!!

**no:** so now i have detention

**rrya:** i was there and i can confirm ryan did good

**rrya:** ill try and get you out of detention if you want

**no:** yes please there is a jockTM here being an asshole

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** thats my byofriend standing up for the gays i love him

**no:** byofriend?????

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** shhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**no:** okay then

**Tricky Treat:** which teacher?

**no:** Mr holmer

**Tricky Treat:** oh

**rrya:** YIKES

**Tricky Treat:** yeah hes an asshole

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** at least you only yelled at him i wouldve stabbed him

**no:** i never said i yelled at him???

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** ry honey i could hear you from my classroom

**no:** oh shit okay

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** ily

**no:** what are you a teenage girl i love you too you dumbass

**Tricky Treat:** stop being cute

**Tricky Treat:** stOP

**rrya:** that is sickening

**Tricky Treat:** finally someone whos single and can complain with me

**rrya:** eyyyyyy

**Tricky Treat:** eyyyyyyy

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** XD

**no:** brendon please do not

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** :c

**no:** fuck it i give up

**no:** oh fuck ray is that you outside the door??

**rrya:** yeah

**rrya:** im coming

**no:** hell yeah

**Tricky Treat:** wait don’t they take your phones in detention???

**no:** not unless they see you on them

**no:** and the teacher who was supposed to be watching me left me alone so i can do whatever the hell i want

**Tricky Treat:** nice

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** ryan once your free im gonna climb on top of the roof and get high with frank and pete and possibly dallon and tyler come join us

**no:** breNDON WHAT THE FUCK NO?????

**rrya:** oh no

**no:** RAY LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW BEFORE MY IDIOT BOYFRIEND DIES

**rrya:** OK YOU ARE FREE

**no:** BRENDON I SWEAR TO GOD

**no:** HOLY FUCKGFERUIHG3YGWEBH

**rrya:** oh my god what the hell

**Tricky Treat:** ?????? what’s happening????

**rrya:** brendon was running towards ryan and they crashed into each other bc they were both texting and not looking where they were going

**Tricky Treat:** nice

**rrya:** so apparently brendon just said that shit to get ryan to freak out and i think one of them may have a broken nose now so thats nice

**rrya:** there is blood

**rrya:** a lot of blood oh no

**Tricky Treat:** oh shit do you need help?

**rrya:** probably

**Tricky Treat:** hold on ill get out of class

**rrya:** you’ve been in class this whole time??????

**Tricky Treat:** yeah im in the back and no one cares im just gonna ask to go to the bathroom ill be there in a sec

**rrya:** cool

**no:** brENDON YOU ASSHOLE

**rrya:** oh my god

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** YOURE THE ONE WHO FELL FOR IT

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** LITERALLY

**no:** FUCK OFF

**no:** hello patrick

**Tricky Treat:** hello

**Tricky Treat:** that is blood oh wow

**rrya:** yeah im grabbing tissues and paper towels rn im coming back

**Tricky Treat:** whos bleeding tho?

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** ryan

**no:** mE

**no:** its my fuCKING nose

**Tricky Treat:** yIKES

**no:** fuck this shit as soon and ray comes back im leaving

**Tricky Treat:** id usually advise against that but not this time

**rrya:** ill tell the teacher that you werent feeling well

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** babe im sorry

**no:** im still pissed

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** if i suck you off will you forgive me

**no:** probably

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** okay im coming

**Tricky Treat:** oh my god…

**rrya:** could that not have been a private conversation?

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** no

**rrya:** fair enough


	25. Vampire Gee

**Death’s bitch:** if i was a vampire i would make meme references at people before i killed them

**DEATH:** gee wtf where did this come from

**Death’s bitch:** tumblr

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** makes sense tumblrs weird

**no:** true

**Death’s bitch:** no really like think about it what if you were just minding your own business walkin around and all of a sudden you hear fuckin all star blasting from the cemetary and you just see a fuckin vampire levitating in the t pose and then you die

**Bandito:** beautiful

**Spooky P:** oh my god

 

**_Spooky P_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Death’s bitch’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Vampire Gee_ **

 

**Spooky P:** tIS SPOOKY AS FUCK

**Vampire Gee:** nICe!

**no:** how come im the only one with a shitty name wtf

**rrya:** scuse me

**no:** ye but your is a joke mine just sucks

**rrya:** good point

**no:** why tho

**Spooky P:** bc

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** ryan babe your name is v uncreative i cant think of anything

**no:** fair enough

**Vampire Gee:** if i bit mikey what do think would happen

**Spooky P:** he’d probably hit you

**Vampire Gee:** cool

**Vampire Gee:** time to find the bro

**Spooky P:** hes w/ me

**Vampire Gee:** comin

**Bandito:** pete film it i wanna see

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** same

**no:** im only agreeing bc i wanna see mikey kick gerards ass

**Spooky P:** will do

**Spooky P:** hello gerard

**Vampire Gee:** hello

**Vampire Gee:** chomp chomp bitch

**Spooky P:** HOLY SHIT AHAHAHHAHA

**Vampire Gee:** oh SHIT

**SpookyWay:** GERARD WHAT IN THE ABSOLUTE FUCK

**SpookyWay:** YOU DICK THAT FUCKING HURT OW MY GOD

**Spooky P:** OH MY GOD MIKEY

**Vampire Gee:** :D

**SpookyWay:** actually go fuck yourself

**Vampire Gee:** lov u too lil bro!

**SpookyWay:** im gonna stab you in the heart with a fucking pencil

**Vampire Gee:** thats mean im going to put fangs in my mouth and bite you again

**SpookyWay:** ill tell mom

**Vampire Gee:** WHAT ARE YOU 12?????

**Spooky P:** oH mY gOD

**Vampire Gee:** MIKEY WHY

**SpookyWay:** THE MONSTER IS DEAD

**SpookyWay:** HE HAS BEEN DEFEATED

**Spooky P:** HOLY FUCK

**Bandito:** wHAT IS HAPPENING????

**Spooky P:** MIKEY STABBED G IN THE ARM WITH A PENCIL AND THERE IS BLOOD

**no:** oh damn

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** PLEASE TELL ME YOU GOT THIS ON CAMERA

**Spooky P:** HELL YEAH

**no:** I need to see this oh my GOD

**Bandito:** i love this chat so much oh my GOD

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** BLESS US WITH THE FOOTAGE OH GREAT GOD SPOOKY P

**Spooky P:** k

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** k

 

**_Spooky P_ ** _ has sent a video to  _ **_ITS ALMOST HALLOWEEN_ **

 

**no:** oH DAMN

**Bandito:** oH MY GOD

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** IM CRYING MIKEY THAT WAS SAVAGE

**SpookyWay:** thanks

**no:** holy fuck gerard are you even okay?

**Vampire Gee:** NO!

**SpookyWay:** this is what you get for biting me you asshole

**Spooky P:** if i bit you would you stab me

**SpookyWay:** depends

**SpookyWay:** where?

**Spooky P:** like neck?

**SpookyWay:** that sounds nice

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** kINKy~

**Vampire Gee:** mikey

**SpookyWay:** what

**Vampire Gee:** u gon get the dick? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**SpookyWay:** fuck off gerard

**Vampire Gee:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**SpookyWay:** time to take out the garbage!

**Bandito:** is he gonna do what i think he is

**Vampire Gee:** ???

 

**_SpoookyWay_ ** _ has removed  _ **_Vampire Gee_ ** _ from the chat _

 

**SpookyWay:** goodbye garbage!

**Bandito:** hE DID

**Spooky P:** NICE

**DEATH:** gerard has informed me he has been removed from the chat and i see why

**DEATH:** this is his punishment i suppose

**DEATH:** nvmd add him back before he stabs me

**SpookyWay:** tell him i said fuck off

**DEATH:** he said hell stab pete if you dont add him back

**SpookyWay:** TELL HIM IF HE TOUCHES PETE ILL RIP HIS THROAT OUT

**Spooky P:** aw thanks babe

**SpookyWay:** np

 

**_DEATH_ ** _ has added  _ **_Vampire Gee_ ** _ to the chat _

 

**SpookyWay:** FRANK WHAT THE FUCK

**Vampire Gee:** I LIVE BITCHES

**DEATH:** HE STOLE MY PHONE 

**SpookyWay:** screw this pETE come make out with me im bored

**Vampire Gee:** gross

**Spooky P:** can i bite u

**Vampire Gee:** grOSS

**SpookyWay:** sure

**Vampire Gee:** GROSS

**SpookyWay:** fuk off im getting me some dic


	26. This is what happens when three idiots get bored during spooktober

**DEATH:** guuuuuuuuuuyssssss

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** whaaaaaaaaaaaaat

**Spooky P:** ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**DEATH:** im bored af and i wanna do spooky shit

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** spooktober pranks?

**DEATH:** hell fuckin yeah

**Spooky P:** yass

**DEATH:** ass

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** ASS

**DEATH:** lets do sum fuckin spooktacular pranks

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** YEAH

**Spooky P:** YEAH

**Spooky P:** what are we gonna do tho

**DEATH:** hol up imma google spooky pranks

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** good thinking!

**Spooky P:** yeah none of us are creative enough to come up with something good tbh

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** tru

**DEATH:** oKAY

**DEATH:** so all of the ones i found were pretty shitty but peteR

**Spooky P:** yES SIR

**DEATH:** kinky

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**DEATH:** aLSO 

**DEATH:** mikey hates spider correct

**Spooky P:** ye

**DEATH:** FAKE SPIDERS

**Spooky P:** classic but gOOD

**DEATH:** oky im at gee’s house and hes in the shower rn so imma write a spooky message in the mirror

**Spooky P:** nICE I just found some printable fake spider cuttouts and im gonna stick them everywhere

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** nICE

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** ok i just saw one where someone made a slenderman cuttout and stuck it at the end of the hallway so im gonna do that and scream for help so ryan comes to get me muahahahahahha

**DEATH:** let us begin…

**DEATH:** PRANKTOBER MUAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAH

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** nice!

**Spooky P:** v creative!

**DEATH:** thank!

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** i have created the demon cuttout

 

**_HALLOWEEN BITCH_ ** _ has sent a photo to the chat _

 

**DEATH:** spooky!!!!!!!!!

**Spooky P:** nice

 

**_Spooky P_ ** _ has sent a photo to the chat _

 

**Spooky P:** sPiDeRs 

**DEATH:** niCE

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** hes gonna die oh my GOD   
  


**_DEATH_ ** _ has sent a photo to the chat _

 

**DEATH:** im gonna tell him to hurry up and get out of the shower

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** NICE

**Spooky P:** yessssss

**DEATH:** HOLY FUCK HE SCRECHED SO LOUD

**Vampire Gee:** FRANK WTF

**Vampire Gee:** BYE BITCH

**DEATH:** He just locked himself in my room and is yelling at me this was beautiful oh my goD

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** NICE

**Spooky P:** muahahahhahahahaha my turn >:3

**DEATH:** yeeahhhhhh >:D

**Spooky P:** K i told him to come into the living room and the spiders are everywhere muahahaha

**Spooky P:** AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH HE LOOKS LIKE HES GONNA CRY AND I DONT KNOW WHETHER TO BE CONCERNED OR TO LAUGH

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** HOLY SHIT

**DEATH:** OH MY GOD NICE

**SpookyWay:** PETER LEWIS KINGSTON WENTZ III

**Spooky P:** o shit

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** boiiii

**DEATH:** u screwed

**SpookyWay:** YOU GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT IM GOING HOME AND IM GONNA TELL GERARD TO STAB YOU

**Spooky P:** BABE INM SORRY IT WAS A PRANK

**SpookyWay:** peter you have actual tears streaming down your face and your still fucking laughing

**Spooky P:** if i take them down will you stay

**SpookyWay:** what fucking ever i dont care anymore im too lazy to go home anyway

**Spooky P:** YAY! PRANK SUCCSESSFUL

**DEATH:** succ

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** succ

**SpookyWay:** fucc you

**Spooky P:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**SpookyWay:** im taking a nap to cope with your bs

**Spooky P:** okaY!

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** my turn ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** okay i have the paper up and the lights all off and im gonna scream for help and wait for him to come running

**DEATH:** ahahahahahahahhahahHHAHAHAHA

**Spooky P:** yeSSSSSS

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** it seems as though i have overestimated ryan caring about me

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** and also he probably knows im full of shit

**no:** you tried

**no:** you failed but you tried

**no:** b for effort

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** isnt it a for effort though?

**no:** you didnt put enough effort in for an a

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** oh

**Tricky Treat:** ive been watching this entire thing unfold and can i just ask why

**DEATH:** pranktober my dude

**DEATH:** pranktober….

**Tricky Treat:** that was overly dramatic but alright then.

**DEATH:** fuckin hallOWEEN


	27. SPOOK ME UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So ive been trying to post a chapter every day for a bit now for Halloween, and unfortunately that will not continue to happen.  
> I also apologize that this chapter is so short, I'm working on the Halloween chapter and I want to to be as good as I can make it. I hope you still enjoy.  
> The next chapter will probably be fairly long, as I'm going to try and cram everything into it for Halloween. Although if it ends up being TOO long, I may split it up and post two chapter in one day instead of just the one.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> -mychemicalgeenote

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** wHOS READY TO GET SPOOKY TOMORROW

**Spooky P:** SPOOK ME UP

**DEATH:** WHOO

**Bandito:** me and josh are going trick or treating bc we may be teenagers but im sure as hell not missing out on shitty costumes and free candy

**SpookyJim:** whOO!

**Spooky P:** same im going with my boys

**Tricky Treat:** hes going with me, gerard, frank, and mikey

**Spooky Weekes:** im going with brendon and ryan

**no:** its gonna be a fucking trainwreck

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** of course it is its fuckin haLLOWEEN

**no:** brendon please

**DEATH:** im so fuckin pumped i lOVE HaLLOWEEN IM GONNA EAT SO MUCH CANDY IM GONNA PUKE

**rrya:** please do not

**SpookyWay:** yeah im all for eating a shit ton of sugar but please do not puke

**Vampire Gee:** if i put a corpse in our yard do u think id get in trouble?

**SpookyWay:** yES???????

**rrya:** you would probably get your entire family arrested you dumbass do not hang a CORPSE in your yard

**Spooky Weekes:** is this like a normal convo for you guys

**DEATH:** yea pretty much

**DEATH:** also whos corpse tho

**Vampire Gee:** idk just a corpse

**DEATH:** cool

**rrya:** gerard arthur way i swear to god if you have a corpse at your house when i get there i dont care if its real or fake im going to slap you with a fucking bible

**Vampire Gee:** no promises?

**SpookyWay:** he has a fake corpse in his room

**rrya:** gERARD

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** yall are so entertaining tbh

**Vampire Gee:** why are you southern

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** my dude your really yeein my haws

**no:** wHAT tHE fuCK????????

**Spooky P:** IM CYRING 

**SpookyJim:** BRENDON.

**SpookyJim:** that was sick

**Bandito:** josh dont encourage him

**SpookyJim:** dONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO TYLER YOU GO BRENDON

**Bandito:** dont jump off your roof

**SpookyJim:** r00d

**DEATH:** wow ty i didnt know you were so savage

**Bandito:** thats because not many actually see my wrath

**SpookyJim:** hes terrifying when hes pissed tbh

**Tricky Treat:** guys i just spent like 50 bucks on halloween candy to leave out at my house ive made poor choices oh shit

**Spooky P:** can i have some

**Tricky Treat:** no

**rrya:** can i?

**Tricky Treat:** yeah sure

**Spooky P:** wow. Thanks trick

**Tricky Treat:** =)

**Tricky Treat:** Karma!

**Spooky P:** fair enough

**SpookyWay:** what did you do?

**Spooky P:** i shoved a hershey bar down his throat

**SpookyWay:** wHY?

**Spooky Weekes:** yes pete why the fuck

**Tricky Treat:** i was eating it with no hands and he was being an obnoxious asshole

**Tricky Treat:** he hit the end of the bar and i nearly choked to death

**Spooky P:** oops

**SpookyWay:** nice job babe

**Spooky P:** awww thanks!!!!


	28. HALLOWEEN MOTHERFUCKERS AHAHAHAHAH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the halloween trainwreck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so slight change of plans. Instead of posting one or two extremely long chapters, I'll be posting multiple slightly shorter ones. (Mainly because I kept thinking of funny chapter titles and wanted to use them.)  
> They probably won't be posted all at once, but I will do my best to post them all today.  
> -mychemicalgeenote

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** GUESS WHAT FUCKING DAY IT IS

 **no:** whoo

 **Vampire Gee:** heheheheheheheheeee

 **DEATH:** WHOO

 **Spooky P:** FUCK

 **SpookyWay:** YEAH

 **rrya:** spooky day

 **HALLOWEEN BITCH:** THAT IS CORRECT THANKS RAY ITS FUCKING AHLLOWENEENNE

 **Spooky Weekes:** brendon you cant spell halloween even though its in your name

 **HALLOWEEN BITCH:** IM JUST SO EXCISTED

 **Tricky Treat:** nice

 **HALLOWEEN BITCH:** HALLOWEEN MOTHERFUCKERS AHAHAHAHAH

 **no:** wow.

 **no:** you are excited af which means I should be scared af

 **Spooky P:** since were all going trick or treating are we not gonna have a party

 **SpookyWay:** yeah that might be hard since we’ll all be out and in different places

 **DEATH:** unless we all go together

 **SpookyJim:** maybe but me and ty are already chillin together so :/

 **Spooky Jim:** depends on who’s house we’re going to bc we are both v lazy

 **HALLOWEEN BITCH:** I mean we could just like have a sleepover or some shit tonight

 **Bandito:** tbh I’m down that’s not to much effort

 **Vampire Gee:** yeah I wouldn’t really mind

 **DEATH:** NiCe

 **no:** do you even remember how fucking chaotic the last party was

 **Spooky P:** yes but this is a sleepover not a party

 **Tricky Treat:** that’s like the same thing?

 **no:** exACTLY

 **no:** I’m not dealing with your bullshit again

 **HALLOWEN BITCH:** can we if we promise not to get COMPLETELY shitfaced?

 **no:** fuck it go ahead I’m not helping you all

 **DEATH:** heLL YEAH

 **HALLOWEEN BITCH:** WHOO

 **Spooky P:** WHOOOO

 **Tricky Treat:** Ryan why

 **no:** I don’t know…

 **rrya:** wait what happened at the last party?

 **no:** everything.

 **SpookyWay:** i remember like nothing from that except getting blackout drunk

 **Vampire Gee:** yeah it was fun though

 **HALLOWEEN BITCH:** Hell yEAH

 **Spooky Weekes:** it wasn’t that fun

 **Tricky Treat:** yeah no cleaning up after you dumbasses was not fun

 **no:** agreed.

 **HALLOWEEN BITCH:** ya wouldn’t have had too if you had just gotten black out drunk like the rest of us

 **Tricky Treat:** I was trying to keep you morons from DYING

 **Spooky P:** lol

 **Spooky P:** didn’t I puke on you?

 **Tricky Treat:** yes

 **Tricky Treat:** you did

 **Tricky Treat:** thanks Pete.

 **Spooky P:** Np!

 **HALLOWEEN BITCH:** oKAY so if we’re having a party we need to coordinate this shit

 **DEATH:** yeah whose house and when

 **HALLOWEEN BITCH:** I volunteer mine

 **Vampire Gee:** sweet

 **SpookyWay:** whOO

 **Spooky P:** cool

 **HALLOWEEN BITCH:** now whEN

 **SpookyJim:** idk like we head over at midnight?

 **Bandito:** sounds good to me

 **Spooky P:** that works

 **Vampire Gee:** yeah that’s cool

 **HALLOWEEN BITCH:** whoo!

 **no:** sounds good

 **HALLOWEEN BITCH:** LETS DO THIS SHIT

 **DEATH:** HELL YEAH

 **Spooky P:** WHOO

 **Tricky Treat:** oh boy

 **no:** welp

 **Spooky Weekes:** :/


	29. tricky or trYEET (also tyler and josh go to hell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the halloween trainwreck

**Vampire Gee:** Peter where r u guys

**Spooky P:** we’re on our way

**rrya:** cool

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** dallon get dressed fASTER

**Spooky Weekes:** I AM

**Bandito:** me and josh have been ready this whole time lol

**Spooky P:** Nice

**DEATH:** can’t wait to trick or treet

**Spooky P:** tricky or trYEET

**Tricky Treat:** screw you

**Spooky P:** fair enough

**DEATH:** henlo Peter

**Spooky P:** henlo

**SpookyWay:** boyfrend!

**Spooky P:** boyfrend!!

**Vampire Gee:** dammit this is too cute

 

**_Vampire Gee_ ** _ has sent a photo to the chat _

 

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** awwww

**Bandito:** that’s adorable 

**DEATH:** we ready?

**rrya:** yEAH

**no:** I’m ready when y’all are tbh

**SpookyJim:** Lol me and ty are already walking around

**Spooky Weekes:** Nice

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** lets GO

**no:** oh boy

**no:** lets go

**Tricky Treat:** I’m gonna get a sugar rush and I’m gonna LOVE it

**Spooky P:** Nice!!!

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** we are out and about and someone just looked at me and ryan holding hands and looked disgusted so i made out with him and they screamed

**Spooky Weekes:** please send help i underestimated how awkward being the third wheel would be

**SpookyJim:** yeah its just the two of us so :/ sorry

**rrya:** yeah yikes me and patrick are basically third wheeling frerard and petekey rn it is v awkward

**Vampire Gee:** tf are frerard and petekey

**Spooky P:** yeah i was gonna ask that

**rrya:** frerard is you and franks ship name

**Tricky Treat:** and petekey is pete and mikeys

**Spooky P:** cool

**Vampire Gee:** okay

**Bandito:** guys theres a house thats decorated rlly creepily and it says like “only the brave may enter those who survive until the end shall recieve a reward” and i just saw a kid run in and five seconds later run out sobbing 

**Bandito:** also ive seen no one leave and weve been staring for at least 5 minutes

**Bandito:** should we go in

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** HELL YEAH

**Spooky P:** DO IT

**DEATH:** DO IT AND FILM IT

**Bandito:** okay im ready but josh i swear to god if you let go of my hand ill rip your throat out

**SpookyJim:** the really terrifying thing is tys death grip on my hand

**no:** dont die

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** film it

**Bandito:** i wonzgburegj

**Spooky P:** o shit he dead

**SpookyJim:** hes not dead he just tripped

**Bandito:** sorry

**rrya:** okay phew i was kinda worried for a second

**Bandito:** okay im gonna try and film this

**SpookyJim:** ill commentary

**DEATH:** good luck

**SpookyJim:** not that bad so far

**SpookyJim:** I LIED WHAT IN THE HELL

**Bandito:** IS THIS SATAN?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**SpookyJim:** thEres reD drIppIng dOwn tHe waLLS???!?!?!?!

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** lick it

**Tricky Treat:** do NOT

**SpookyJim:** OH MY GOD IT TASTES LIKE METAL IS THAT ACTUAL BLOOD????

**Bandito:** NOPE NOPE NOPE

**no:** i said not to go in

**no:** but you didnt listen

**no:** and now your going to die

**Spooky Weekes:** its kind of funny how much you dont give a shit

**no:** no one listens to my good advice and this is what happens

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** you guys still good?

**DEATH:** i think they actually died

**rrya:** thats not good

**Tricky Treat:** i highly doubt theyre actually dead

**no:** yeah i hope theyre not

**Vampire Gee:** i mean they could be tho

**Vampire Gee:** josh ate blood

**Vampire Gee:** tyler asked if something was satan

**SpookyWay:** are you implying they are in hell

**Vampire Gee:** yeah

**SpookyWay:** fair enough

**Spooky P:** i hope theyre not dead

**Spooky P:** i wanna see the video :(

**Tricky Treat:** pete dont be an asshole

**Spooky P:** sorry mum

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** why are you british

**Spooky P:** TEA AND CRUMPETS

**no:** oh for fucks sake shut up

**no:** also shut up pete

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** wait who were you talking to before

**no:** you dumbass stop yelling 

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** come ON!

**no:** im coMING

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** thats what she said

**DEATH:** nice

**SpookyWay:** frank do not encourage him

**no:** exactly dont

**Bandito:** WE’RE ALIVE

**SpookyJim:** WE DIED AND WENT TO HELL BUT WE’RE ALIVE

**Spooky P:** video video video!!!

**Bandito:** sorry we couldnt text i was trying to focus on filming every detail of hell and josh was clinging to me for dear life

**SpookyJim:** i was

**rrya:** at least your somewhat okay?

**Bandito:** true

**Spooky P:** SEND THE VIDEOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bandito:** okay okay jesus christ pete calm down

 

**_Bandito_ ** _ has sent a photo to the chat _

 

**Bandito:** thats the outside

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** spooky af

 

**_Bandito_ ** _ has sent a video to the chat _

 

**Bandito:** this is what hell looks like! :)

**DEATH:** dear god what the absolute fuck is that

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** That is blood wtf

**Tricky Treat:** YEAH THATS BLOOD WHAT THE HELL

**Vampire Gee:** mikey looks like he wants to puke and honestly same

**no:** dallon left

**no:** why would you even do this shit

**SpookyJim:** i dunno

**Spooky P:** THAT WAS TERRIFYING I WANNA GO IN THERE MIKEY DO IT WITH ME

**SpookyWay:** HELL NO YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH IM NOT GOING IN THAT HELLHOLE BYE BITCH IM OUT

**Spooky P:** fair enough


	30. HALLOWEEN PARTY WHOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part three (final) of the halloween trainwreck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this might not be the best but it's 11:45 for me and I'd like to actually get this all out on halloween, so here you go  
> I'll try and update this again as soon as possible, but I kind of burnt myself out with finishing this chapter for you guys, so I can't guarantee it will be soon. I apologize in advance.  
> -mychemicalgeenote

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** OKAY ITS ALMOST MIDNIGHT WHERE ARE YOU BITCHES

**DEATH:** were almost there

**Bandito:** yeah same like 5 more minutes

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** heLL YES

**rrya:** ive never been to one of your parties

**rrya:** im kind of scared

**Spooky Weekes:** you should be

**Tricky Treat:** you should be

**no:** you should be

**rrya:** oH SHIT

**no:** ray your a parent friend which means you will probably suffer while these fucking dumbasses die

**rrya:** sounds like the usual

**Tricky Treat:** its worse bc theyre drunk and even more like complete and utter morons and they puke all over you

**Spooky P:** i feel like this is @ me and i came out to have a good time and honestly im feeling SO attacked right now

**Tricky Treat:** peter wentz i will throw you out of this car

**Spooky P:** ok

**SpookyWay:** please do

**Tricky Treat:** Okay

**Vampire Gee:** tf is happening back there?

**SpookyWay:** Pete won’t get off my fucking lap

**DEATH:** nice

**SpookyWay:** not nice hes heavy as fuck

**Spooky P:** no im not

**SpookyWay:** yes you are

**Tricky Treat:** yes you are

**Spooky P:** :(

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** I SEE YOU

**DEATH:** heyyy

**SpookyJim:** were like pulling into your street hey brendon

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** heyy

**no:** guys hurry the fuck were gonna watch the nightmare before christmas

**SpookyJim:** WHOO!

**Spooky P:** hell yes!

**DEATH:** also i have some alcohol if anyone wants it

**Vampire Gee:** and by some he means at least 6 or 7 bottles

**SpookyWay:** and theyre pretty strong ones too

**rrya:** oh boy…

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** hELL YEAH

**Spooky Weekes:** okay guys put like food and shit over here

**DEATH:** kk

**no:** im in the living room with a shit ton of blankets who wants to get first pick

**Tricky Treat:** im coming i want a fuzzy one

**no:** okay i have like 5

**Tricky Treat:** :D

**no:** patrick stop being adorable

**Tricky Treat:** no

**Spooky P:** ikr hes precious

**SpookyWay:** he is tho

**Vampire Gee:** k im comin i wanna watch the movie hurry up fuckers

**Bandito:** we are here let us in

**Spooky Weeekes:** dude its open

**SpookyJim:** oh okay

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** MOVIE

**no:** jESUS FUCK brendoN WHY

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** play the movie already dammit

**Bandito:** go ahead were just setting stuff down

**no:** okay

**DEATH:** i just realized group chats are very convenient for saying things during a movie without actually talking

**Vampire Gee:** true

**no:** good point

**no:** brendon you douchebag get off me im trying to watch this fucking movie

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** yes but i love you and want attentION

**no:** frank wheres the alcohol

**DEATH:** kitchen counter

**no:** cool im not drunk enough for brendons bullshit

**Tricky Treat:** ryan no dont leave me

**rrya:** ryan please do not

**no:** FUCK IT IM GETTING DRUNK I NEED IT

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** WHOO YOU GO BABE

**no:** fUCK OFF

**Tricky Treat:** ohhh boy….

**Spooky Weekes:** ill try not to get drunk

**Spooky Weekes:** i cannot confirm i wont get high though

**rrya:** goddammit 

**Tricky Treat:** please do not….

**Spooky Weekes:** no promises my dude

**Tricky Treat:** never say that again

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** eyy frank pass the weed

**DEATH:** k where r u

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** in the kitchen

**DEATH:** comin

**Vampire Gee:** frank is that the fucking naruto run?!

**DEATH:** ZOOM ZOOM BITCH

**Bandito:** oW

**Bandito:** rUDE

**DEATH:** sorry

**SpookyJim:** hEy

**SpookyJim:** dONT ATTACK MY FREN

**DEATH:** sOrry

**no:** guys hELp brendon and dallon are both high rn

**rrya:** so is frank

**Tricky Treat:** pete and mikey are making out and im 90% sure both of them are drunk

**rrya:** cant we just sleep?

**rrya:** its a SLEEPover for fucks sake

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** get druinmk and tehn sleeps

**no:** hes derunk as fuuck

**no:** ajnd so kam ii

**Tricky Treat:** whatever wheres the alcohol i dont care anymore

**rrya:** tbh same im gettung drunk too

**Bandito:** where the hell is the weed

**SpookyJim:** i have it cmere

**Bandito:** wait move over

**SpookyJim:** kk

**Vampire Bitch:** where are you two??

**SpookyJim:** fridge

**Vampire Gee:** hOLY FUCK

**SpookyJim:** tylerrr do you have your lyric book

**Bandito:** im holding it

**Bandito:** let us write the lyricals

**DEATH:** tag yourself im the lyricals

**Vampire Gee:** same

**Tricky Treat:** im pretty sure pete and mikey are fucking upstairs so im not going there

**rrya:** yikess

**DEATH:** geeeee

**Vampire Gee:** whaaaaaaaat

**DEATH:** cmree

**Vampire Gee:** kayyy

**DEATH:** look

**DEATH:** two bros chillin on the fridge 1 foot apart cuz theyre rlly gay

**Bandito:** thats acurate

**SpookyJim:** were less than one foot apart acording to my phone

**SpookyJim:** were touching

**Vampire Gee:** thats suuuuuuuuper gay and i lolve iyttr

**DEATH:** whoooooooooo

**Tricky Treat:** ray i think you and i are the most sane people here

**rrya:** true

**rrya:** and im highkey tipsy

**Tricky Treat:** i couldnt find the alcohol but i found the weed boys so theres that

**rrya:** fuck this im going to bed good night you fucking freaks

**Tricky Treat:** same

**Bandito:** josh make me a hot pocket please

**SpookyJim:** k

**SpookyJim:** fUCk

**Bandito:** dont fall

**SpookyJim:** okay

**Tricky Treat:** i found brendon dallon and ryan

 

**_Tricky Treat_ ** _ has sent a photo to the chat _

 

**Tricky Treat:** they somehow all passed out on top of eachother on the couch

**rrya:** mood

**DEATH:** saaameew

**SpookyJim:** help i made too many hot pockets

**Tricky Treat:** how is that possible gimme one

**Tricky Treat:** dear god thats a lot

**Bandito:** can you hand me one

**Tricky Treat:** okay

**Bandito:** thanks

**rrya:** i vote that we all who are semi conciouses go the fuCK TO SLEEEEEEEEP

**Tricky Treat:** im down

**Bandito:** okay

**SpookyJim:** k

**rrya:** gpoodnight

**Tricky Treat:** gn


	31. R.I.P. Spookytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late for the end of Halloween, but I really burnt myself out with those chapter, and needed to take a break. Chapter 32 should be out fairly soon, and I hope to add some actual drama to this story eventually.

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** I’m so sad Halloween is over I have to change my spooktactular name

**no:** oh no. What a tragedy.

**HALLOWEEN BITCH:** well fuck you too ryan

**Vampire Gee:** I don’t wanna not be spooky anymore tho :((

**no:** too bad bitch

 

**_no_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Vampire Gee’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Gay_ **

 

**_no_ ** _ has changed  _ **_HALLOWEEN BITCH’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Brando_ **

 

**no:** there

**Spooky P:** I REFUSE TO BE UNSPOOKY

**SpookyWay:** Pete please

 

**_SpookyWay_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Mikeyboi_ **

 

**Mikeyboi:** Pete’s it’s December

**Spooky P:** fiIIIIINE

 

**_Spooky P_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Petre_ **

 

**Petre:** better?

**Mikeyboi:** yee

**Gay:** tbh I’m chill w this name

**Brando:** im still a salty spook

**no:** shut the fuck up

**SpookyJim:** goodbye spooky name

 

**_SpookyJim_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Jishy_ **

 

**Bandito:** ha suckers I don’t have to change my name

**Jishy:** r00d

**Bandito:** idc

**Jishy:** fair enough

**Tricky Treat:** hmmm I gotta think of something now

 

**_Petre_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Tricky Treat’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Pattycake_ **

 

**Petre:** :D

**Pattycake:** good enough

 

**_Spooky Weekes_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Dalo_ **

 

**Dalo:** I tried

**rrya:** yeaaah I think I’m good

**DEATH:** same

**Gay:** Frank if I had to change my name so do you ya lil shit

 

**_Gay_ ** _ has changed  _ **_DEATH’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Franko_ **

 

**Franko:** fuck you

**Gay:** okay

**Mikeyboi:** no fucking in my house

**Gay:**  screw you mikey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was literally just getting rid of the Halloween names, but 32 will be better, I promise.  
> Thanks for sticking around!


	32. WHY R U RUNNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is probably a bad idea but im doing some christmas chapter just because  
> next 2 or 3 are going to be   
> f E S t i V E

**no:** why did Brendon just sprint past my house screaming

**Dalo:** ??????????????

**Dalo:** Brendon??

**Brando:** IM FIIJNENENNEGAEEE

**no:** welp he’s gonna die

**no:** i call his laptop

**Brando:** NOSHAJKEKOO

**Petre:** tf is going on

**no:** why are you running???

**no:** WHY R U RUNNING

**Brando:** BC IAKBM GOANA DIEES

**no:** that’s nice may I ask why

**Petre:** is this any reason to worry or nah

**Brando:** nahahahah

**Bandito:** ???? i see him too

**Jishy:** oh hello frank?

**Franko:** i have a knife yoU BITCH GET BACK HERE HO

**Dalo:** ????????????

**Gay:** frank wh at the fuck

**Brando:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Franko:** he stolE MY FUCKIN POPTART

**Brando:** how wuw tyoe and runiw

**Franko:** skill bicth

**no:** frank stop tryin to kill my bf

**Franko:** no

**Bandito:** well that explains the running while screaming

**Gay:** goddammit if i buy you another poptart will u not kill brendon

**Franko:** k

**Brando:** hhholy shit

**Brando:** youre so smal how r u so fasdt????

**Franko:** fuck off im giong to gees

**Brando:** fair enough

**Gay:** miky youre downstairs unlock the door

**Mikeyboi:** who are you talking to????? WHOS MIKY GERARD

**Gay:** oh fuck off just unlock the door bitch

 

**_Gay_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Mikeyboi’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Miky_ **

 

**Miky:** dick

**Gay:** you are what you eat eyyyyyyy

**Miky:** im leaving

**Miky:** hi frank

**Franko:** hi

**Franko:** bye

**Gay:** did he legit leave

**Miky:** yeah

**Franko:** ye

**Gay:** nice

**Petre:** mikey come over i was gonna invite u and trick over for movies anyway

**Pattycake:** coolio

**Miky:** whoo!

**rrya:** i love how patrick is the third wheel but ive never once seen or heard him complain

**Pattycake:** its pretty nice when theyre not fucking

**Pattycake:** i get twice the cuddles

**rrya:** holy fuck thats precious

**Pattycake:** >w<

**Miky:** im gonna wrap u in a blanket

**Pattycake:** thank

**Petre:** ill get a shit ton of blankets and pillows and we can make a fuckin fORT

**Miky:** hell yeah

**Pattycake:** whoo!!


	33. COOKIES BITCHES

**Pattycake:** PETER

**Petre:** wot

**Pattycake:** come help u useless paperclip

**Miky:** yeah pEtEr come help us

**Petre:** uhghhh fine

**Gay:** what are u doing?

**Pattycake:** making xmas cookies!!

**Pattycake:** well me and mikey are

**Miky:** petes being a lazy dick on tumblr

**Petre:** im here what do you want

**Pattycake:** mikey tell your boyfriend to help you make more dough

**Miky:** k grab me the recipe

**Brando:** can we have some when youre done

**Pattycake:** duh? Thats why i wanted to make some

**Franko:** YAY!

**Dalo:** :D

**Jishy:** ooo nice!

**Gay:** sweet

**Miky:** yeah gee theyre gonna be pretty sweet

**Gay:** eyyyyyyyyyy

**Miky:** eyyyyy

**Pattycake:** oh my god

**no:** just be glad brendons not helping

**Brando:** r000d

**no:** you almost burnt the goddamn house down u fuk

**Dalo:** o shit

**rrya:** yikes

**rrya:** oh! Im at target rn do you guys need/want anything?

**Brando:** weed

**rrya:** first i wasnt talking to you

**Brando:** aww

**rrya:** secondly, i meant for the cookies

**Pattycake:** oh! Umm…. could you grab some red and green icing? And maybe some sprinkles? I dont have that many

**rrya:** sure!

**Pattycake:** thanks!

**no:** ik you werent talking to me either but could you grab me a notebook? I just finished filling out one of mine

**rrya:** yeah sure lol what kind

**no:** tbh i dont care like a school book type thingy???

**no:** heres my old one

 

**_no_ ** _ has sent a photo to the chat! _

 

**rrya:** ohhh yeah sure!

**no:** thanks!

**Pattycake:** batch one is ready to bake!!!

 

**_Pattycake_ ** _ has sent a photo to the chat! _

 

**no:** ooooooo

**Bandito:** oh my god theres so many

**Dalo:** holy shit

**Franko:** how much dough did yall make???

**Jishy:** if i come over do i get more cookies

**Pattycake:** i mean… once we finish baking them all you guys could come over and decorate?

**Gay:** hell yeah!

**Pattycake:** nOT NOW THOUGH

**Pattycake:** ill let you guys know when were done

**Brando:** okayyy

**Petre:** mmmmmmmmmmmmm im gonna eat the kitchen

**Miky:** mood tbh it smells so fuckin goood

**Bandito:** nicee

**no:** i didn’t even know u baked so this is a very nice surprise

**Pattycake:** yeah i just don’t much bc it takes so much time and i cant decorate anything for shit

**Gay:** my artistic ass has been summoned

**Pattycake:** hey pete

**Petre:** yea

**Pattycake:** 10 bucks gerards cookies look the best

**Petre:** why would i even argue with you

**Miky:** you have before

**Petre:** fair point


End file.
